Harvey beaks Titanic
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1912 piri piri a first class passenger and Harvey beaks a third class passenger fall in love aboard the I'll fated rms Titanic. Based on the 1997 movie by James Cameron and based on true Events. Harvey x piri piri
1. Chapter 1

Harvey beaks theme plays Harvey runs out of his parents house waving goodbye to them shows picture montage of Harvey and his freinds playing soon the them ends Harvey beaks created by ch Greenblatt.

everything goes black then a song plays. Titanic opening song by James horner as a yellow image of a ship with two mast and four smoke stacks appear leaving port with people waving goodbye to those on the docks soon we see the ocean at night

( Harvey beaks in TITANIC )

soon blackness appears as a light appears it was a submarine sinking to the bottom of the ocean end of song

All of a sudden shows two submarines at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean exploring sonor pings the ocean bottom inside a sonor reydar picking up a shipwreck

Me" 13 meters we should see ee it was the wreck of the Titanic with its knife like prow rigth infroint of us

Jared" okay take her and over the bow rail

Over the radio " okay Mir two were going over the bow stay with us

Jared looks to see the very front of Titanic it's bow covered in rusticals the sub moves above passing through the ships prow the two subs move shinning there lights on the wreck

Jared" okay quiet were rolling seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me Everytime just to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here were she landed at 2:21 in the morning of April 15 1912 after her long fall from the world above

Me" snickers your so full of stuff boss.

Jared just chucked

Shows the submarines exploring the boat deck and the enclosed promanade deck of the wreck

Jared dive six here we are again on the deck of Titanic two half miles down the pressure outside is three and a half tons per square inch these windows are 9 inches thick and if they go it's syonara in two micro seconds ( puts the camera away ) okay enough of the stuff.

Shows the submarine shinning it's light on the officers quarters were there's sudden ghostly sounds of people screaming ghostly voice women and children only then the ghostly song of nearer my god to thee playing

Jared just put on the roof of the officers quarters like yesterday.

Techno bear okay

Two submarines land of the wreck one on top of the officers quarters and one on the boat deck.

Over the radio okay Mir two were we landed rigth on top of the grandstaircase are you guys set to luanch?

Rooter yeah Jared luanching Duncan now go kratz.

All of a sudden an r.o.v. a remotely. operated underwater. vehicle. named Duncan shoots out of the submarine and goes down the ships hull

Rooter" ( over the radio ) okay Jared were coming down along the hull

Jared" ( over the radio ) yeah drop down and go to the first class gangway door I want you guy to work out the reciption area and the dinning saloon.

Rooter copy that.

Shows the r.o.v shinning a light on the ships raw iron doors

Voices theter out okay theter out now left now left

The r.o.v passes through the door and into the d deck area of the wreck

Me snoop dogs on the move were heading down the stairwell

The r.o.v. called snoop dog goes down of what remains of the grandstaircase witch was destroyed during the sinking.

Jared" okay drop down to b deck.

Me" get me some room captain.

Jared" b deck get in there

The r.o.v explores be deck were I light fixture was hanging buy a wire and on the floor there was a shoe and the head of a we arrived the . arrived at the entrance to the sitting room

Jared" watch the door frame watch the door frame watch it watch

Me" I see it I got it

The r.o.v enters in making a cracking.

Me" were good were good just chill boss.

the r.o.v shines a light on a fire place in the sitting room the r.o.v looks down at the floor to see a crab crawling

Jared" make your turn watch the wall

( Elsewhere )

Rooter" yeah Jared were at the piano you copy?

Jared" (over the radio ) okay copy that.

The r.o.v Duncan passes the piano.

( Elsewhere )

The r.o.v Snoop Dogg was turning towards another room door.

Jared" okay rigth there okay that's it that's it that's the Me" I see it I see it.

The r.o.v. enters the bedroom .

Me" were in were in baby were there.

Jared" that's jean lucs bed thats were that squrrel slept.

Soon the r.o.v. shines it's light in the bathroom were a rat tailed fish was swimming past us.

Me" oops somebody left the water running.

Jared" hey hold it just a second go back to the rigth.

I move the r.o.v two the rigth to see a door with something under it.

Jared" that wordrobe door get closer.

Me" your smelling something boss?

Jared" I want to see what's under it.

Me" give me my hands man

The r.o.v deploys it's robotic arms were me in control with a joy stick and 3D goggles begin flipping the door.

Jared" go go go flip it over keep going go go

I flip the door over.

Jared" keep going go go go okay drop it.

I drop the door to reveal a safe.

Me" oh baby baby are you seeing this boss?

Jared" it's pay day boys.

At the surface of the Atlantic ocean shows a ship witch is a reaserch ship named the keldysh was a the spot were Titanic sank 84 years ago.

There the safe was brought back to the surface.

Me" ka ching starts luaging oh yeah who's the man baby say it say it say it.

Jared" you are Cody ( kisses Jared on the cheek ) and starts luaging.

Kratz with a buzz saw starts sawing the hinges in the safe while I shake a bottle of soda and start spraying everyone. Kratz then gets a chin with a hook on it and puts it on the safe handle.

Jared" okay crack her open.

Kratz yanks on the chain and the safe door breaks of and red water falls out.

Jared walks in and starts digging into the safe and finds wet paper some clay a drawing folder and more paper. But nothing else realizing there's no diamonds or the heart of the ocean necklace.

Jared" oh shoot

We got nothing but disappointment

Techno bear" no diamonds.

Me" you know boss the same thing happened to geraldo and his career never recovered

Jared sees that he's being filmed

Jared" turn the camera off.

At the ships lab a women was dipping the folder in water.

Techno bear" Jared your partner's like to know how it's going

Techno bear hands Jared the phone.

Jared" hey Dave very high look it wasn't in the safe but hey hey there's alot of places it could be heck yes the floor debris the suite the mother's room purser's safe on c deck.

Techno bear" Jimmy Hoffa's breifcase?

Shows the women sparying water inside the folder revealing a drawing inside.

Jared" a dozen other places look guys I know we're close we just gotta go to a little process of elimination

Jared looks at the moniter to see the drawing

Jared" let me see that

Techno bear" I think we have something here guys

Jared looks at the drawing that shows a fully clothed female bird lying on her side and wearing the heart of the ocean necklace

Jared" weres the photograph of the necklace?

Techno bear" well call you right back.

Jared gets the necklace and compares it with the one seen in the drawing. And at the bottom of it it said April 14 1912 and next to it said HB on it

Jared" well I'll be.

( Somewhere else ) a teenage women named Lizzie was was tendering to her dogs while outside an elderly bird who was yellow and had grey hair was doing pottery when she here's the news about the worlds famous shipwreck of all the Titanic and upon hearing the name Titanic the elderly bird just got her cane and got up and walked towards the tv were she sees jared talking

Lizzie" what is it?

Piri piri" turn that up dear.

Jared" take a look at the drawing we just found today a peice of paper that's been underwater for 84 years and my team were Abel to preserve it intact.

Piri piri" well I'll be


	2. Chapter 2

Elderly piri piri gets up from her chair and looks at the monitors to see the inside of the ship wreck from the footage of the r. Duncan and Snoop Dogg piri piri just looks to see the raw iron doors with a sudden flashback of when two men opening the doors with live music in the background then goes back to the way it is now.

Old Piri piri" oh.

Lizzie" I am taking her to rest.

Piri piri" no.

Lizzie" come on Nana

Old Piri piri" NO

Lizzie just walks back

I give jared a tape recorder and he turns it on.

Jared" tell us Piri piri.

Sets the tape recorder on the table.

Piri piri" it's be 84 years .

Jared" it's okay just try to remember anything anything at all.

Piri piri" you wanna hear this or not Mr wood?

Jared" remains quite.

Piri piri" it's been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint the China that have never been used the the sheets that have never been slept in Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was it really was

Starts playing the song Southampton film version.

All of a sudden Titanic comes back to life the Titanic was 882 feet 9 inches long had two mast and had four smokestacks or funnels. The ship was black while the upper hull was white and the bottom hull was red and mast were brown with a white crow's nest at the forward mast and the funnels were yellow with black at the top .

Shows people boarding the ship with people waving and a car being loaded by a crane boarding the ship

Mr beaks" big boat huh?

Michelle" but daddy it's a ship.

Mr beaks" your right.

All of a sudden a car approaches beeping.

Michelle turns around to see the car.

The car stops and a man opens the door letting out a women wearing a white dress and a purple hat the women was a young yellow bird. It was piri piri and soon a squrrel comes out it was jean luc.

Piri piri" I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger than the muaritania.

Jean luc" you can be Blase about some things piri but not about Titanic so it's a 100 feet longer that the muaritania and far more luxurious.

Jean luc let's Ruth out of the car.

Jean luc" your duagther is far to difficult to impress Ruth.

Ruth" chuckles so this is the ship they say is unsinkable?

Jean it is unsinkable god himself cannot sink this ship.

Terminal officer sir you got to check your baggage into the main terminal it's around that way sir.

Jean I put my faith in you good sir

Jean give the terminal officer his money.

Jean now kindly see my man.

Terminal officer my pleasure sir if there's anything I can do at all.

Spicer Lovejoy ah yes right all the trunks from that car there 12 from here and the safe to the palace staterooms 52 54 56,

Jean luc checks his watch.

Jean luc ladies we better hurry

Jean Ruth piri piri and two maids begin walking toward the first class gangway door on D deck passing through people filming taking pictures and people waving to thows on the ship and third class passengers getting a health inspection soon the three board the ship

Voice hello mam welcome to Titanic

Old Piri piris ( p.o.v ) it was the ship of dreams to everyone else to me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains outworly I was everything a world brought up girl should be inside I was screaming

Shows the ships stream whistle blowing

At a local bar not to far from were the ship is docked two swedish guys and a rabbit and a blue bird were playing poker.

Dade" Harvey your pazzo you bet everything we have.

Harvey puts his candy bar Down and looks at Dade.

Harvey" when you got nothing you got nothing to lose.

Swedish named Olaf" you moron I can't believe you bet our tickets.

Harvey" Sven?

Both Harvey and Sven trade cards and Harvey looks at his cards Harvey takes one card and puts it in the used pile and picks up a fresh card from the deck of cards and he looks at the money with the two third class tickets for Titanic.

Harvey" okay I am in the truth somebody's life is about to change Dade nothing?

Dade" nothing.

Harvey" Olaf nothing Sven?

Sven puts his cards down.

Harvey" uh oh two pair I am sorry Dade

Dade" sorry what the heck did you do?

Harvey" I am sorry Dade your not gonna see your mom again for a long time

Dade looks at Harvey

Harvey" becuse were going to America full house boys wow hoo

Both Harvey and Dade started cheering knowing Harvey had won the two tickets for him and Dade

Harvey grabs the money but Olaf grabs him.

Olaf threatens him in swedish Harvey closes his eyes knowing what's coming to him but Olaf punches Sven in the face cuasing him to fall to the floor

Both Harvey and the others luaging

Harvey" lets go.

Dade" I am so happy.

Harvey" I am going on.

Shows Olaf harrasing Sven

Dade" i get to go to America luaghs

The bartender" no mate.

Both Harvey and Dade look at the bartender.

The bartender" Titanic go on to America in five minutes

The bartender points to the clock and luaghs.

Realising that they are running out of time both Harvey and Dade begin grabbing the money and putting it in sacks with some cards with.

Cuts to the dock were Harvey and Dade are running past through people waving and horses and carriages and cars

Harvey" were riding high style now we're just a couple of regular swells practitly gosh darn royalty you know that.

Dade" you know it's my destiny to go to America to be a millionaire your pazzo

Cartridge driver whoa whoa Harvey and Dade moving past the horses and carridge

Dade" your pazzo.

Harvey" maby but I got the tickets man were are going to fast.

Shows the gangway about to be taken down.

Harvey" hey wait wait hey wait were passengers passengers.

Both Harvey and Dade arrive at the ship just in time

Sixth officer moody" have you been through the inspection?

Harvey" of course we have anyway we don't have any lice and were Americans both of us.

Sixth officer moody" rigth come aboard.

Both Harvey and Dade board the ship just in time. And the gangway door closes.

Harvey" were the luckiest kids in the world you know that.

At the dock the ship steam whistle blows as the ships mooring lines are cast off

Shows everyone waving goodbye to those on the docks.

Harvey" goodbye

Shows the ship being pulled away from the docks by the help of tugboats.

Dade" you know somebody?

Harvey" of course not thats not the point goodbye I'll miss you

Dade" goodbye

Harvey" goodbye

Dade" I'll never forget you.

Everyone waves goodbye to the crowds of people on the docks as the ship slips from its moorings while underwater Titanic's three huge propellers begin spinning

The crowd waves as the ship begins to sail away from Southampton

Shows a sailboat floating in the water as the giant ship moves pass it.

Shows Harvey and Dade looking for there cabins passing through people

Harvey" g 60 excuse me g 60 g 60 g 60 oh here it is.

Both Harvey and Dade enter there cabin to meet two guys

Harvey" oh hello I am Harvey. Harvey beaks nice to meet you.

Harvey sees Dade on the top bunk bed and playfully grabs his stomach

Harvey" who say you get the top bunk huh?

Dade" giggles

Swedish guy" weres Sven?

At a private deck.

Butler" this is your private promanade deck sir do you need anything.

Jean" no.

The butler" excuse me the butler walks away.

Shows piri piri and her maids looking at paintings

Piri piri" we need a little color in this room

Lovejoy" ah put it there put it in the wardrobe.

Jean luc" oh god not those finger paintings again they are sort a wast of money.

Piri piri" well I think there fascinating there like a dream or something

Maid number 1" what's the artist name?

Piri piri" something pacasio.

Jean luc" ha something pacasio are to one thing you don't trust me at least they were cheap.

Lovejoy" ah put it in the wardrobe.

The butler puts the safe in the wardrobe

While jean luc puts the Champaign in the


	3. Chapter 3

Elderly piri piri gets up from her chair and looks at the monitors to see the inside of the ship wreck from the footage of the r. Duncan and Snoop Dogg piri piri just looks to see the raw iron doors with a sudden flashback of when two men opening the doors with live music in the background then goes back to the way it is now.

Old Piri piri" oh.

Lizzie" I am taking her to rest.

Piri piri" no.

Lizzie" come on Nana

Old Piri piri" NO

Lizzie just walks back

I give jared a tape recorder and he turns it on.

Jared" tell us Piri piri.

Sets the tape recorder on the table.

Piri piri" it's be 84 years .

Jared" it's okay just try to remember anything anything at all.

Piri piri" you wanna hear this or not Mr wood?

Jared" remains quite.

Piri piri" it's been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint the China that have never been used the the sheets that have never been slept in Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was it really was

Starts playing the song Southampton film version.

All of a sudden Titanic comes back to life the Titanic was 882 feet 9 inches long had two mast and had four smokestacks or funnels. The ship was black while the upper hull was white and the bottom hull was red and mast were brown with a white crow's nest at the forward mast and the funnels were yellow with black at the top .

Shows people boarding the ship with people waving and a car being loaded by a crane boarding the ship

Mr beaks" big boat huh?

Michelle" but daddy it's a ship.

Mr beaks" your right.

All of a sudden a car approaches beeping.

Michelle turns around to see the car.

The car stops and a man opens the door letting out a women wearing a white dress and a purple hat the women was a young yellow bird. It was piri piri and soon a squrrel comes out it was jean luc.

Piri piri" I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger than the muaritania.

Jean luc" you can be Blase about some things piri but not about Titanic so it's a 100 feet longer that the muaritania and far more luxurious.

Jean luc let's Ruth out of the car.

Jean luc" your duagther is far to difficult to impress Ruth.

Ruth" chuckles so this is the ship they say is unsinkable?

Jean it is unsinkable god himself cannot sink this ship.

Terminal officer sir you got to check your baggage into the main terminal it's around that way sir.

Jean I put my faith in you good sir

Jean give the terminal officer his money.

Jean now kindly see my man.

Terminal officer my pleasure sir if there's anything I can do at all.

Spicer Lovejoy ah yes right all the trunks from that car there 12 from here and the safe to the palace staterooms 52 54 56,

Jean luc checks his watch.

Jean luc ladies we better hurry

Jean Ruth piri piri and two maids begin walking toward the first class gangway door on D deck passing through people filming taking pictures and people waving to thows on the ship and third class passengers getting a health inspection soon the three board the ship

Voice hello mam welcome to Titanic

Old Piri piris ( p.o.v ) it was the ship of dreams to everyone else to me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains outworly I was everything a world brought up girl should be inside I was screaming

Shows the ships stream whistle blowing

At a local bar not to far from were the ship is docked two swedish guys and a rabbit and a blue bird were playing poker.

Dade" Harvey your pazzo you bet everything we have.

Harvey puts his candy bar Deon and looks at Dade.

Harvey" when you got nothing you got nothing to lose.

Swedish named Olaf" you moron I can't believe you bet our tickets.

Harvey" Sven?

Both Harvey and Sven trade cards and Harvey looks at his cards Harvey takes one card and puts it in the used pile and picks up a fresh card from the deck of cards and he looks at the money with the two third class tickets for Titanic.

Harvey" okay I am in the truth somebody's life is about to change Dade nothing?

Dade" nothing.

Harvey" Olaf nothing Sven?

Sven puts his cards down.

Harvey" uh oh two pair I am sorry Dade

Dade" sorry what the heck did you do?

Harvey" I am sorry Dade your not gonna see your mom again for a long time

Dade looks at Harvey

Harvey" becuse were going to America full house boys wow hoo

Both Harvey and Dade started cheering knowing Harvey had won the two tickets for him and Dade

Harvey grabs the money but Olaf grabs him.

Olaf threatens him in swedish Harvey closes his eyes knowing what's coming to him but Olaf punches Sven in the face cuasing him to fall to the floor

Both Harvey and the others luaging

Harvey" lets go.

Dade" I am so happy.

Harvey" I am going on.

Shows Olaf harrasing Sven

Dade" i get to go to America luaghs

The bartender" no mate.

Both Harvey and Dade look at the bartender.

The bartender" Titanic go on to America in five minutes

The bartender points to the clock and luaghs.

Realising that they are running out of time both Harvey and Dade begin grabbing the money and putting it in sacks with some cards with.

Cuts to the dock were Harvey and Dade are running past through people waving and horses and carriages and cars

Harvey" were riding high style now we're just a couple of regular swells practitly gosh darn royalty you know that.

Dade" you know it's my destiny to go to America to be a millionaire your pazzo

Cartridge driver whoa whoa Harvey and Dade moving past the horses and carridge

Dade" your pazzo.

Harvey" maby but I got the tickets man were are going to fast.

Shows the gangway about to be taken down.

Harvey" hey wait wait hey wait were passengers passengers.

Both Harvey and Dade arrive at the ship just in time

Sixth officer moody" have you been through the inspection?

Harvey" of course we have anyway we don't have any lice and were Americans both of us.

Sixth officer moody" rigth come aboard.

Both Harvey and Dade board the ship just in time. And the gangway door closes.

Harvey" were the luckiest kids in the world you know that.

At the dock the ship steam whistle blows as the ships mooring lines are cast off

Shows everyone waving goodbye to those on the docks.

Harvey" goodbye

Shows the ship being pulled away from the docks by the help of tugboats.

Dade" you know somebody?

Harvey" of course not thats not the point goodbye I'll miss you

Dade" goodbye

Harvey" goodbye

Dade" I'll never forget you.

Everyone waves goodbye to the crowds of people on the docks as the ship slips from its moorings while underwater Titanic's three huge propellers begin spinning

The crowd waves as the ship begins to sail away from Southampton

Shows a sailboat floating in the water as the giant ship moves pass it.

Shows Harvey and Dade looking for there cabins passing through people

Harvey" g 60 excuse me g 60 g 60 g 60 oh here it is.

Both Harvey and Dade enter there cabin to meet two guys

Harvey" oh hello I am Harvey. Harvey beaks nice to meet you.

Harvey sees Dade on the top bunk bed and playfully grabs his stomach

Harvey" who say you get the top bunk huh?

Dade" giggles

Swedish guy" weres Sven?

At a private deck.

Butler" this is your private promanade deck sir do you need anything.

Jean" no.

The butler" excuse me the butler walks away.

Shows piri piri and her maids looking at paintings

Piri piri" we need a little color in this room

Lovejoy" ah put it there put it in the wardrobe.

Jean luc" oh god not those finger paintings again they are sort a wast of money.

Piri piri" well I think there fascinating there like a dream or something

Maid number 1" what's the artist name?

Piri piri" something pacasio.

Jean luc" ha something pacasio are to one thing you don't trust me at least they were cheap.

Lovejoy" ah put it in the wardrobe.

The butler puts the safe in the wardrobe

While jean luc puts the Champaign in the ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Shows the ship anchored of Cherbourg France at sunset with the SS nomadic right beside the ship.

Old Piri piris p.o.v at Cherbourg a women came aboard named margerate brown we all called her Molly history would call her the unsinkable Molly brown

Molly brown" well I wasn't waiting all day for you Sonny here you think you mange it?

Old Piri piris p.o.v her husband had struck gold someplace out west and she's what mother called new money.

Shows the ship sailing away from the Irish coast.

( Song plays take her to sea Mr Murdoch film version )

Piri piris p.o.v by the next afternoon we were streaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of us but ocean.

At the bridge captain Smith comes to look next to first officer Murdoch.

Captain Smith" take her to sea Mr Murdoch let's stretch her legs.

First officer Murdoch" yes sir.

( First officer Murdoch walks into the bridge)

First officer Murdoch" all ahead full Mr moody.

Sixth officer moody" very good sir.

Both officers Murdoch and moody walk to the ships engine telegraphs and rings them to full ahead With the message reaches the engine room.

Cheif engineer joeusph" bell all ahead full.

Voice" all ahead full.

Cheif engineer joeusph bell looks at the progress of the engines and he begins to add in more steam. At the boiler rooms men were shoveling coal into the furnaces.

Fred Barret" all right let's Stoke her right up we go full ahead come on put your backs into it

The men continue to shovel the coal as this happens more steam comes and the engines begin to go fast as this happens the ships three propellers begin to go fast and the ship goes fast and the knife like prow slices through the water like a knife.

Shows Harvey and Dade running to the very front of the ship the two look down to see that the ship is moving fast and the two smile at the ocean.

Shows the ship sailing at full speed at the bridge first officer walks to captain Smith.

First officer murdoch" 21 knots sir.

Captain Smith smiles as he looks out.

At the very front of the ship.

Harvey" look look look look.

Both Harvey and Dade look down to see dolphins swimming around the front of the ship.

Harvey" you see it see it?

Shows the dolphins swimming fast around the ship Harvey smiles at what he sees dolphins swimming around the very front of the ship.

Harvey" look at that one look at them jump.

All of a sudden one of the dolphins jump out of the water and back splashing.

Harvey" wo ho ho .

Shows the dolphins swimming and jumping around the very front of the ship. At the bridge a crew member gives captian Smith a cup of tea who takes it and begins drinking it. At the boiler room men were shoveling coal and at the engine room the engines were going fast.

At the very front of the ship.

Harvey" WHOA

Dade" I can see the statue of liberty already that is small of course.

Shows captain Smith smiling.

At the front.

Harvey" I AM KING OF THE WORLD WOO HOO.

Both dade and Harvey" WOOO HOOO WO HO HO.

Harvey" YE HAW OOOHHH

Harvey and Dade cheer as the camera pins back were we see the bridge and the smoke coming out of the funnels with little coming out of the fourth one and then we see the very back of the ship as the ship sails away.

( Song ends )

At the palm court cafe Ruth piri piri jean luc Bruce ismay Molly brown and Thomas Andrews were having lunch.

Bruce ismay" she's the largest moving object ever made by man in all history and our master ship builder Mr Andrews her designed her from the keel plates up.

Thomas Andrews" well maby not together but the idea was Mr ismays he invisoned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxarious in its appointments that superemacy would never be challenged and here she is.

Thomas Andrews taps the tabel.

Thomas Andrews" willed into solid reality.

Piri piri" starts eating a chocolate bar were here moter sees her.

Ruth" you know I don't like that piri.

Piri piri" just takes another bite.

Jean luc takes the candy bar away from her.

Jean luc" she knows now will both have the lamb rare with very little mint sauce you like lamb rigth sweet pea?

Pir piri fakes a smile.

Molly" you gonna cut her meat for a two there jean ( luaghs ) Hey who thought of the name Titanic was it you Bruce?

Bruce ismay" well yes actually I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability luxury and above all strength.

Piri piri" do you know Dr Freud Mr ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation might be a particular interests to you

Upon hearing that Molly smiles while Thomas Andrews chuckles at the innuendo.

Ruth" what's gotten into you?

Piri piri" excuse me.

The yellow bird gets up from her seat and walks away.

Ruth" I do apologize.

Molly" she's a pistol jean hope you can handle her.

Jean" well I better start minding what she reads from now on won't I Mrs brown?

Bruce ismay" Freud who is he is he a passenger?

( At the back of the ship ) third class passengers were walking around kids were play ball while Dade just relaxed and Harvey was drawing a picture of a little girl sitting on her father's lap.

Dade" the ship is nice huh?

Foo" yeah it's an Irish ship.

Dade" it's English you know?

Foo" no it was built in Ireland a lot of Irish men built the ship soild as a rock big Irish hands My name is foo.

Harvey" I am Harvey beaks. ( shakes hands with foo )

Dade" and I am Dade. ( shakes hands with foo )

Foo" hi so do you make any money with your drawings?

All of a sudden Harvey sees a yellow bird at the first class part of the back of the ship just looking at the ocean.

Foo" aw forget it boyo she's like angles but never get to the likes of her.

Harvey just continues to looks at piri piri who then turns her head to see him and they just looked when jean luc comes in to talk to her then the two walk away.

( At the first class dining room )

Piri piri looked unhappy with with other passengers happily talking.

Old Piri piri s p.o.v I saw my whole life as if I already lived it with party's and controlling yachts and polo matches the same narrow people with the same mindless chatter I felt like I was standing in a great precipice with nobody to pull me back no one who cared or even notice

Shows piri piri running to the back crying running past some passenger's and running into a lady not even saying sorry. The crying yellow bird just ran to the back of the ship and running to the third class part. At the very back Harvey was lying down on a bench eating a Hersheys chocolate bar while looking at the stars. When the crying piri piri runs past him. Soon piri piri stops when she sees the very back of the ship and soon she claims the railing and just held on waiting for the right time to jump into the ocean. When Harvey sees her.

Harvey" don't do it.

Piri piri sees him

Piri piri" stay don't come any closer.

Harvey" come on give my your hand ill pull you back over.

Piri piri" no stay were you are I mean it I'll let go.

Harvey sets his candy bar down.

Harvey" no you won't.

Piri piri" what do you mean no I won't don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do you don't me.

Harvey" well you whould have done it already.

Piri piri" you distracting me go away.

Harvey" I can't I am involved now you let go and I am gonna have to jump in there after you.

Piri piri" don't be absurd you'll be killed.

Harvey" i am a good swimmer.

Piri piri" you fall over will kill you.

Harvey" it would hurt I am not say I wouldn't tell you what I am more concerned about that water being so cold.

Piri piri looks at the blue bird.

Piri piri" how cold?

Harvey" freezing maby a couple degrees over have you been to littlebark?

Pir piri" what?

Harvey" well they have some of the coldest winters there I grow up there in littlebark and I remember me and my father we went ice fishing in a lake once. Ice fishing is.

Piri piri" I know what ice fishing is.

Harvey" sorry I thought you were more of a indoor girl. Anyway I fell through some thin ice and I tell you water that cold like rigth down there it hits like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body you can't breath you can't think nothing else but the pain. Witch is why I am not looking forward to jumping in there after you like I said I don't have a choice I guess you would come back over the railing and get me off the hook here.

Piri piri" your crazy.

Harvey" that's what they all say but with all do respect miss I am not the one hanging of the back of the ship here

Harvey extends his hand to piri piri

Harvey" come on give me your hand you don't want to do this.

Piri piri just have second thoughts about suicide and she turns around and gives her hand to Harvey's

Harvey" whew I am Harvey beaks.

Piri piri" i am piri piri dewette bukater.

Harvey" I am gonna have get you to write that one down.

Piri piri chuckles.

Harvey" come on.

Piri piri climbs back but slips and falls but Harvey grabs her hand.

Piri piri" ahh ahhh ahh.

Piri piri tries to climb back up but falls again

Piri piri" AHHH HELP ME HHHELLLPP ME

Two crew members at the aft well deck hear piri piris cries for help and begin to run to the back.

Piri piri" please help me

Harvey" listen listen I got you I won't let go now yourself up come on.

Piri piri climbs back up with Harvey pulling her.

Shows the crew members running to the very back.

Harvey manges to pull piri piri back to the other side but they fall over with Harvey on top of her.

The two crew members arrive

Qutermaster Rowe" what's all this.

To what it's looks like Harvey on top of piri piri. piri Piri shaking with fear to what it look like Harvey was trying to rape piri piri.

Qutermaster rowe" YOU STAND BACK AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH.

Harvey" just did what the crew member told him.

Qutermaster rowe" fetch the master at arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Shows piri piri in the care of Colonel Archibald Gracie spicer lovejoy and a the two crew members while the master at arms was putting handcuffs behind Harvey's back.

Jean luc" this completely unacceptable what made you think that you can put your hands on my fiancee?

Harvey just looks at jean luc but the squrrel grabs the blue bird.

Jean luc" LOOK AT ME YOU FILTH

Piri piri" jean

Jean luc" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?

Piri piri" jean stop it was accident.

The squirrel looks at the yellow bird.

Jean luc" an accident?

Piri piri" yes stupid really I was leaning over and I slipt.

Jean luc" looks at piri piri.

Piri piri" I was leaning over to see the uh ohn uh oh.

Jean luc" the propellers?

Piri piri" the propellers and I slipt and I would have gone overboard but Mr beaks saved me and almost went over himself.

Jean luc" you wanted to see you wanted to see the propellers.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" I say women and machinery don't mix.

The master at arms turns Harvey around.

The master of arms" was that the way of it?

Both Harvey and Piri piri look at each other.

Harvey" uh yeah yeah that was pretty much it.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" well the boys a hero then good for you son well done

The master of arms takes the handcuffs of Harvey

Colonel Archibald Gracie" so it all well and back to our Brady eh.

Jean luc wraps a blanket around Piri piri

Jean luc" you must be freezing let's get you inside.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" uh perhaps a little something for the boy.

Jean luc looks at Harvey And walks to his valet spicer Lovejoy

Jean luc" of course Mr Lovejoy I think a 20 should do it

Piri piri" is that the rate for saving the women you love?

Jean luc" ah piri is displeased what to do ah I know.

The squrrel walks to walks to Harvey.

Jean luc" perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale.

The blue bird thinks about it

Harvey" sure count me in.

Jean luc" sure it's settled then this should be interesting mmm.

Harvey just watches the group walks away ( whistles for Lovejoy )

Lovejoy walks to Harvey.

Harvey" can I bum a candy bar if you have any?

Lovejoy goes into his pocket and gives him a chocolate bar.

Spicer lovejoy" you might wanna zip that.

Harvey sees that his fly is down.

Spicer Lovejoy" it's funny the girl slips so suddenly that you still have time to remove your jacket and not knowing that your fly is down.

Lovejoy walks way.

Harvey just puts a peice of candy bar in his mouth.

In piri piris room the yellow bird was wiping the her mirror and listening to her music box. When jean luc opens the door and walks in into her room holding a box.

Jean luc" I know you have been malancholy I don't pretend to know why.

The squrrel walks to the yellow bird and closes the music box and the music stops

Jean luc" I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week but I thought tonight.

Jean luc opens the box to reveal a blue diamond heart shaped necklace it was the heart of the ocean necklace

Piri piri" good gracious.

Jean luc" heh perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you.

Piri piri" is it a. ( Cut off by jean luc )

Jean luc" diamond yes.

The squrrel takes the diamond necklace and puts it on piri piri who just looks at then necklace on her neck with the diamond on her chest.

Jean luc" it was worn by Louis xvi and the called it le Coeurdela mer.

Both piri piri and jean luc" the heart of the ocean.

Jean luc" yes

Piri piri just looks at the necklace around her.

Piri piri" it's overwhelming.

Jean luc" it's for royalty we are royalty piri you know there's anything I couldn't give you theres nothing I couldn't deny you if not deny me now open your heart to me piri.

Piri piri yous puts her hand on the heart shaped diamond.

Next next morning Harvey and Piri piri were walking down the boat deck with Harvey talking

Harvey" well I have been on my own sence I was 7 sence my folks died and I had no brothers or sisters close kin in that part of the country so I lit on out of there and I haven't been back sence you could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind. well piri we walked a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I reckoned that's not why you came to talk to me isn't it?

Piri piri" Mr beaks I-

Harvey" - Harvey

Piri piri" Harvey I wanna thank you for what you did not for pulling back but your discretion.

Harvey" your welcome.

Piri piri" look I know what you must be thinking poor little rich girl what dose she know about misery.

Harvey" no no thanks not what I was thinking what I was thinking what would happen to this girl to make her think she had now way out.

Piri piri" well it was everything my whole world and all the people in it and the intera of my life plunging headed me powerless to stop it.

Piri piri shows Harvey a ring on her finger with a heavy diamond on it.

Harvey" god look at that thing you would have gone straight to the bottom.

Piri piri" five hundred invitations have gone out all of Philadelphia s society will be there and I feel like I am the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up.

Harvey" do you love him?

Piri piri" Parton?

Harvey" do you love him?

Piri piri" your being very rude you shouldn't be asking me this.

Harvey" no it's a simple question do you love the guy or not.

Piri piri" ah ha ha this is absurd you dont know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all you are rude and uncouth and persomtous and I am leaving now Harvey Mr beaks it's a pleasure I sought out to thank you and now I have thanked you

Harvey" and you have insulated me.

Piri piri" well you deserved it.

Harvey" rigth

Piri piri" rigth

Both harvey and Piri piri just shake hands.

Harvey" I thought you were leaving.

Piri piri" I am.

The yellow bird walks away

Piri piri" you are so annoying.

Harvey" ha ho.

Piri piri" wait I don't have to leave this is my part of the ship you leave.

Harvey" oh ho ho ho well well well that was being rude

Piri piri" ah.

( takes Harvey's drawing folder )

Piri piri" what is this stupid thing your carrying around?

( Opens the drawing folder to find drawings )

Piri piri" so what are you an artist or something?

( Looks at the drawings )

Piri piri" well these are reather good well there very good actually.

The yellow bird looks at the drawings of people and other birds ( fully clothed of course )

( Note' this story only has drawings of people fully clothed not nude drawings unlike the movie were there were nude drawings sence Harvey and Piri piri are still kids well you get the message )

Piri piri" Harvey this is exquisite work.

Harvey" well they think to much often in old Paree.

Piri piri" Paris you do get around for a poor uh a person with limited needs.

Harvey" go on a poor boy you can say it.

The yellow bird looks at another drawing.

Piri piri" well well well and these were drawn from life?

Harvey" well that's the good thing about Paris lots of people and birds are wanting to have fun there.

The yellow looks at another drawing of another young bird

Piri piri" you like this girl you used her several times.

Harvey" well she had nice hands you see?

Piri piri" I think had a love affair with her.

Harvey" no no no no just with her hands she was one legged.

The yellow bird looks at harvey.

Harvey" you see

( Sees the drawing )

Piri piri" uh oh uh.

Harvey" chuckles ah she had a good sense of humor thought and this lady.

The Blue bird turns the page to reveal a women wearing moth eaten cloths and jewlery

Harvey" she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every peice of jewlery she owned waiting for her long lost love called madman bijou you she that her cloths are all moth eaten?

Piri piri" well you have a gift Harvey you do you see people

Harvey" I see you.

Piri piri" and?

Harvey" you wouldn't have jumpt

Both Harvey and Piri piri just look at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

In the reception room on d deck Ruth was having tea with a few women

Ruth but the purpose of University is to find a suitable husband piri piri has already done that

Women number 1 look here comes that vulgar brown women

Ruth sees Molly coming and puts her tea down.

Ruth" quickly get up before she sits with us.

Ruth and the women get up from the seats

Molly hello girls I was hoping to I'd catch you at tea.

Ruth" were awfully sorry you missed it the countess and I were just off to take the air on the boat deck.

Molly brown what a lovely idea I need to catch up on my gossip.

Soon Ruth and the two other women walked away with Molly brown following them.

Molly brown countess.

While in a another table Bruce ismay and captain Smith were having a conversation.

Bruce ismay so you have not lit the last four boilers?

Captain Smith no I don't see the need we are making excellent time.

Bruce ismay the press knows the size of Titanic not now I want to marvel her speed we must give them something new to print this maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines.

Captian Smith" Mr ismay I would prefer not to push the engines until they have propertly run in.

Ismay just took a smoke of his cigarette.

Bruce ismay of course I am just a passenger I leave it to your good officers to decide what's best but what a glorious end to your final crossings if we make to new York on Tuesday nights and suprise them all make the morning papers. Retire with a bang eh E.J.?

Captain Smith just stayed silent.

Bruce ismay good man.

At the aft promanade deck to were the aft mast is Harvey and Piri piri were watching the sunset and harvey was taking.

Harvey well after that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey then I went then I went down to Los Angeles and started doing portraits there for ten cents a peice

Piri piri why can't I be like you Harvey just head out to the horizon whenever I fell like it say we'll go sometime to that pier even if we only just talk about it.

Harvey no well do it will drink cheap pop we'll ride roller coasters until we throw up.

Piri piri luaghs.

Harvey then we'll ride horses on the beach right on the surf now you have to do it like a real cowboy none of that side saddle stuff.

Piri piri you mean one leg on each side?

Harvey" yeah

Piri piri" can you show me?

Harvey sure if you like.

Piri piri teach me to ride like a man.

Harvey chew gum like a man.

Piri piri and spit like a man.

Harvey what didn't teach you that in finishing school?

Piri piri no.

Harvey" well come on I'll show you let's do it.

Harvey grabs Piri piris hand

Harvey" I'll show you how come on.

Piri piri what Harvey no Harvey no wait Harvey no I couldn't possibly Harvey.

Harvey takes Piri piri to the aft promanade deck.

Harvey watch closely ( spits)

Piri piri uh that's disgusting.

Harvey alright your turn.

Piri piri ( spits )

Harvey that's pitiful come on you really got to hawk it back get some Leverage to it use your arms Arc your neck hawk ( spits ) sees the range.

Piri piri hawking mm hmm.

Unaware to them Ruth the two women and Molly brown were walking to them.

Harvey okay go.

Piri piri just Hawks ( spits )

Harvey that's was better. You got to work on it.

Piri piri really?

Harvey really got to try to hawk it up and gets some body to it you know Hawks

Piri piri sees her mother and taps harveys shoulder to turn around Harvey turns to see Ruth Molly brown and the two women upon seeing them harvey gulps swallowing his spit.

Piri piri mother. May indroduce Harvey beaks?

Ruth charmed I am sure.

Old Piri piris p.o.v the others were gracious and curious about the boy who saved my life but my mother look at him like an insect a dangourus insect witch must be squashed quickly.

Molly brown well Harvey sounds like your a good boy to have around in a sticky spot.

All of a sudden a man starts playing the trumpet

Molly brown why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a dam calvery charge

Piri piri luaghs shall we go to dress mother? See you at dinner Harvey.

Molly brown uh son SON ( gets Harvey's attention ) do you have the slightest compression of what your doing?

Harvey not really.

Molly brown well your about to go into the snake pit ( sees Harvey's outfit ) what are you planning to wear?

Harvey just gave her the just this look.

Molly brown I figured come on. Takes Harvey to her cabin

In molly browns room Molly gives harvey her son's tuxedo

Molly brown I was right you and my son or just about the same size.

Harvey pretty close

Looks in the mirror.

Molly brown you shine up like new penny luaghs.

( Shows the ship sailing at sunset )

At the first class entrance a man opens the door for Harvey.

The man good evening sir.

Harvey walks into hear music.

( The song on the beautyful blue Danube )

Harvey walks in to see the grand staircase that has oak paneling and the Bannister were oak and wrought iron grills with ormoiu swags in the Louis Xiv Style and the floor was white with black pattern Harvey looks up to see a huge dome above him the blue bird walks down to see a clock with angles it was honor and Glory crowning of time Harvey just walked down and saw many first class passengers with one saying hello to him soon he saw jean luc and Ruth walking down the stairs with jean talking

Jean luc do you know there are several thousand tons of jean steel in this very ship?

Ruth hmm witch part?

Jean luc All the rigth ones of course.

Ruth then will know who hold accountable if there's a proplem where's my duagther?

Jean luc ah she'll be along.

Sees the countess of rothes.

Jean luc there is the countess hello my dear.

Countess of rothes good evening jean.

Jean luc good to see you.

Harvey sees piri piri walking down the steps the yellow bird extends her hand and Harvey kisses her hand.

Harvey I saw that on a nickodeon once and I always wanted to do it.

Piri piri giggles and the two walk to where jean luc and Ruth are.

Piri piri darling? Surely you remember mr beaks.

Jean luc beaks it's amazing you can almost pass as a gentleman.

Harvey almost.

Jean luc extraordinary.

Cuts to jean luc Ruth Harvey and Piri piri walking down the d deck staircase into the reciption room

The ships band was playing another song.

( The song song without words )

Ruth and a jean luc were talking to the Duff Gordons

Jean luc what remarkable voyage this is it's mad isn't it?

Piri piri sees the countess

Piri piri there's the countess of rothes.

Shows the countess

of rothes talking to captian Smith

Piri piri um and that's jhon Jacoub astor the richest man of the on the ship his wife Madeleine is five months pregnant and is in delicate condition seeing how she's trying to hide it quite the scandal.

Sees Benjamin Guggenheim and Madame aubert.

Piri piri and that's Benjamin Guggenheim and misstress miss Madame aubert Mrs Guggenheim is at home with the children of course and over there we have sir Cosmo and Lucille lady Duff Gordon

Shows Harvey where sir Cosmo and Lucille lady Duff Gordon are.

Piri piri she designs naughty lingerie among her many talents very popular with the royals.

Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon congratulations luc she's slplended.

Jean luc why thank you.

Molly brown care to escort a lady to dinner?

Harvey certainly.

Ruth jean Harvey piri piri and Molly brown walk to the first class dinning room.

The first class dining room had white walls with beautyful arched windows and a beutyful carpet pattern.

Jean luc sweet pea sweet pea?

Molly brown ain't nothing to it, is there Harvey remeber they love money so just pretend like you own a gold mine and your in the club. Hey Astor.

Jhon Astor well hello Molly nice to see you.

Piri piri JJ madeleleine I like for your to meet Harvey beaks .

Madeleine how do you do?

Jhon Astor are you of the Boston beaks?

Harvey no the little bark wood beaks actually

Jhon Astor ah yes.

Old piri piris p.o.v he must have been nervous but he never faltered they assumed that he was one of them heir to a railroad fourtune perhaps mother of course could always be counted upon.

Ruth tell us about the accommodations in steerage Mr beaks I heard there quite good on this ship.

Harvey the best I have seen mam hardly any rats.

Everyone chuckles.

Jean luc" Mr beaks is joining us from the third class he was some assistance to my fiancee last night.

Piri piri" turns out that Mr beaks is quite a fine artist he was kind enough to show me some of his work today.

Jean luc" piri and I differ somewhat in definition of fine art not to impugn your work sir

Piri piri clears throat as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

Bruce ismay" she may be mine on paper but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews

Harvey looks at the silverware on the table.

Harvey" are these all for me?

Molly brown" just start from the outside and work your way in.

Bruce ismay" he knows every rivet in her don't you Thomas.

Piri piri" yes the ship is a wonder Mr Andrews truly.

Thomas Andrews" thank you Piri piri.

A waiter puts caviar on Harvey's plate.

The waiter" and how do you take your caviar sir?

Harvey" no caviar for me thanks never did like it much.

Ruth and where exactly do you live Mr beaks?

Harvey" well right now my address is the rms Titanic after that I am on gods good humor.

Ruth" and how is it you have means to travel?

Harvey" I work my way from place you know tramp steamers and such but I but I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky handed poker very lucky hand.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" all life is a game of luck.

Jean luc" mm a real man makes his own luck rigth beaks.

Harvey" mm

Ruth and you find that sort of rootless appealing do you?

Molly brown" just looks at harvey

Harvey well yes mam I do I mean got everything right here with me got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper I mean I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen. ( Takes a bite out of a bead roll ) or who I am going to meet were I am going to wind up just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world have water with you fine people.

Everyone chuckles as a waiter pours more water into Harvey's Glass

Harvey" I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on waisting it you never know what hand your going to dealt next you learn to take life as it comes at you

Sees that jean is trying to ligth a cigarette

Harvey" oh here you go jean

Tosses the lighter to him in witch jean catches it.

Harvey" to make each day count

Molly brown" well said harvey.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" hear hear.

Piri piri" ( raises a glass ) to making it count.

Everyone to making it count. Everyone raises glasses except Ruth.

Harvey raises his glasses he and Piri piri drink there water while everyone else drinks champagne.

Shows the band playing music

( The song called valse septembre )

Molly and the others luagh.

Molly brown Mr Brown had no I idea I hidden the money in the stove.

Everyone luaghs except for Ruth and jean luc

Molly brown" so he comes home drunk as a pig celebrating and he ligths a fire

Everyone just luaghs except for Ruth and jean luc

Harvey luaghs as he puts a grape in his mouth

Piri piri" next it will be Brandy's in the smoking room.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" well joining me in a brandy gentlemen?

Piri piri" now they retreat into a cloud of smoke congratulate on being masters of the universe

Bruce ismay"ladies thank you for the pleasure of your company.

Jean luc" piri may I escort you back to the cabin?

Piri piri" no I'll stay here

Harvey" here you go Molly.

( Gives Molly a pencil )

Colonel Archibald Gracie joining us beaks you don't want to stay here with do?

Harvey" no thanks I got to be heading back.

Colonel Archibald Gracie" ah.

Jean luc" probably best it'll be all business and politics that sort of thing. Oh but beaks good of you to come ( thows lighter back to Harvey )

Piri piri Harvey must you go?

Harvey" time for me to go row with the other slaves. Goodnight Piri piri ( kisses piris hand )

The blue bird just walks away but piri piri sees a paper on her hand she opens it up to reveal a message that says make it count meet me at the clock.

At the grand staircase Piri piri sees Harvey looking at the honor and Glory clock that's chiming the yellow bird walks up to Harvey who turns around and sees her.

Harvey" so do you want go to a real party?


	7. Chapter 7

In third class people were dancing to Irish music. The band played insturments like the bodhran the fiddle the Madolin a drum tapping spoons acordian and uilleann pipes

Men were whopping.

The adults drank beer while the kids drink pop.

People were dancing around foo was dancing with Claire

Foo" is okay to put my hand here okay.

Passengers were just dancing Harvey was dancing with little michelle with piri piri watching with a swedish man trying to talk to her with Dade with glasses of pop

The swedish man talla frikkensvenska.

Piri piri" what?

The swedish man" talla frikkensvenska.

Piri piri" i can't understand you.

The yellow bird takes a glass of pop and drinks it while watching and Michelle dance Harvey was spinning Michelle piri piri just claps but all of a sudden a man falls cuasing glasses to shatter but the other men pick him up and give him a glass of beer.

Piri piri just luaghs

Soon the music ends

Foo yay brovo brovo

The band leader thank you come on guys let's go

The band begins to play music again .

Harvey to Michelle I am going to dance with her now come on.

Piri piri" what?

Harvey" come with me.

Piri piri" Harvey wait I can't do this.

Harvey" were gonna have to get a little bit closer like this ( puts hand on piri piris side )

Michelle just glaired in disappointment on Harvey.

Harvey" your still my best girl michelle.

Michelle smiles

Piri piri" I don't know the steps.

Harvey" nether do I just go with it don't think.

Harvey and Piri piri just begin dance spinning and jumping tapping

Foo" ha ha ha.

While dancing

Piri piri" wait Harvey Harvey wait stop Harvey.

The band leader" ba ba ba.

Harvey" runs to to the wood dance floor.

Piri piri" wait

Harvey just begin leg dancing tapping against the floor boards with that piri piri took off shoes and tosses them to Claire who catches them and begins dancing tapping aganst the floor and soon the two birds locked arms while spinning and they grab there hands and starts spinning.

Piri piri" Harvey no

Harvey" Whaa.

Piri piri" ah giggles.

In the first class smoking room jean luc was having brandy and cigars.

Jean luc" jurisdiction of the Sherman' act so my lawyers will argue.

Benjamin Guggenheim" that's what Rockefeller said but the Supreme Court is not swallowing it.

Back at the third class party .

Foo and another passenger were arm wrestling as they arm wrestle Harvey grabs two glasses of pop gives a glass to Piri piri and with that the yellow bird begins drinking the pop with harvey looking at her.

Piri piri" what you think a first class girl can't drink?

All of a sudden a man bumps into Harvey cuasing him to spill his drink on piri piri.

Piri piri" ahh

Harvey" hey get out of here.

( Pushes the man away)

Harvey" your okay?

Piri piri" I am fine.

All of a sudden foo knocks over some glasses of pop foo beats the other man.

Piri piri" so.

( Takes a peice of chocolate out of foos mouth )

Piri piri" you think your big tough men?

( Bites into the chocolate )

Piri piri" let's see you do this hold this for me Harvey hold it up.

With that the yellow bird begins standing on her toes but it was some what painful to her while Dade foo claire and the others just watched.

Piri piri" ow.

The boys just began clapping.

Claire" Jesus Mary Joseph.

Harvey" you alright?

Piri piri" I haven't done that in years.

Unaware to Harvey and Piri piri Spicer Lovejoy was spying on them from the stairwell.

The band leader" go see Maggie lads give her the Holley let's go.

The band began to play another song while Harvey Dade Piri piri Claire and foo began holding hands while jumping around Piri piri just luagh.

The next day at the private promanade deck both Jean luc and piri piri were just having breakfast with fee as there servent.

Fee" coffee sir?

The squrrel just put his cup down and just look at the yellow bird.

Jean luc" I had hoped you would come to me last night.

Piri piri" i was tired.

Jean luc" your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting.

Piri piri" i see you had that Undertaker of a manservant follow me around how typical.

Jean luc" you never behave like that again piri you understand?

Piri piri" I am not a foremen in one of your Mills that you can command I am your fiance.

The squrrel gets mad.

Jean luc" my fiance MY FIANCE YES YOU ARE AND MY WIFE.

The angry squrrel angrily flips the tabel plates and cups shatter and the squrrel corners the yellow bird on her chair.

Jean luc" my wife in practice if not yet by law so you will honor me you will honor me the way a wife is to honor a husband because I will not be made out of a fool piri is anyway unclear?

Piri piri" no ( in fear )

Jean luc" good excuse me.

The squrrel walks away into another room the yellow bird just hyperventilating in fear fee just runs to the distressed bird.

Fee" oh miss piri .

Both fee and piri piri began picking up shards of plate and what remains of the table.

Piri piri" we just had a little accident

Fee" it's okay miss piri.

Piri piri" i am sorry fee.

Fee" it's it's alright miss

Piri piri"let me help you.

Fee" it's alright miss.

With that the yellow bird feel back it bit just beginning to cry.

Fee it's alright miss.

Cuts to fee lacing up piri piris corset on when Ruth comes in.

Ruth" tea fee.

Fee" yes mam.

Fee just walked out of the room Ruth just closed the door and the two were left alone Ruth just turned piri piri around and began lacing the corset on.

Ruth" you're not to see that boy again do you understand me? PIRI i forbid it.

Piri piri" oh stop it mother you'll get yourself a nose bleed.

Upon hearing that Ruth turns piri piri around.

Ruth" this is not a game our situation is precarious you know the money is gone.

Piri piri" of course I know it's gone you remind me everyday.

Ruth" your father left nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name that name is the only card we have to play I don't understand you it's a fine match with luc it will ensure our survival.

Piri piri" how can you put this on my shoulders?

Ruth" why are you being so selfish?

Piri piri" I am being selfish?

Ruth" do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction our memories scattered to the winds.

Ruth turns around and puts hand her lips trying not to cry ( signs )

Piri piri" it's so unfair.

Ruth" of course its unfair we are women are choices are never easy.

And with that Ruth kisses the yellow bird on the cheek

Ruth" hmm?

The yellow bird just turned around and Ruth just continued lacing her corset

Cuts to the first class dining room were the first class passengers were holding a religious Sunday survice lead by captain Smith and the passengers were singing with a band member playing the piano.

The singing passenger's" congregation protect them by thy Guardian hand from every peril on the land O spirit whom the father sent to spread across the firement o wind of heaven by thy migth save all who dare the Eagles flight and keep them by thy watchful.

Cuts to Harvey walking down the d deck staircase when he sees Thomas Andrews.

Harvey" hello Mr Andrews

Thomas Andrews" hello Harvey.

Harvey walks to the dinning room but is stopped by steward.

The steward" sir

Harvey I need to talk to somebody for a sec.

The steward" sir your supposed to be in here

Lovejoy heard harveys voice and walks to exit of the entrance of the dining room.

Jean luc" ( sings) fire and foe protect them.

Cuts to outside.

Harvey" I was here last night you don't remember me?

The steward" no I'm afraid I don't now you're going to have to turn around.

Lovejoy shows up.

Harvey" he'll tell you I just need to speak to piri for a minute

Spicer Lovejoy" Mr luc and Mrs dewette bukater continue to be appreciative of your assistance they ve asked to uh give you dis in gratitude

Harvey" I don't want your money please -

Spicer Lovejoy" and to also remind you that you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate.

Harvey " I just need to see Piri piri for a moment please.

Spicer lovejoy" gentlemen will you please see that mr beaks gets to where he belongs and that he stays there.

Lovejoy gives the stewards the money.

The steward" yes sir come along you.

The two steward escort Harvey back to third class.

In the dining room

Ruth sings releived that Harvey's gone.

Piri piri" ( sings ) oh hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea.

Cuts to the ships bridge

With Harold bride walking to captain Smith

Ruth" and why do you have two steering wheels?

Thomas Andrews" we only use this near shore.

Harold bride" excuse me sir another ice warning this ones from the noordam.

Captian Smith" thank you sparks.

Harold bride walks away.

Ruth and piri piri look at the captian.

Captain smith" oh not to worry quit normal for this time of year in fact we re speeding up I just ordered the last boilers lit


	8. Chapter 8

At the area were the aft mast is Harvey was climbing the railing were he encouters a man and a kid winding up his toy top.

The man" okay son wind it up tigth like I showed you okay now let it go.

The kid spins the top.

The kid" was good wasn't it?.

Another man" quite nice

The man" that's excellent son.

Harvey grabs a jacket and a hat and walks away.

Elsewhere on the boat deck

Piri piri Thomas Andrews jean luc and Ruth were walking up the boat deck.

Piri piri" Mr Andrews hi did this sum of my head and what the number of lifeboats the capacity but forgive me it seems that I'm not for everyone aboard

Thomas Andrews" but half actually piri you missed nothing to you in fact I put these new type davits to take an extra row of boats inside this one oh stop by some that the deck would looked too cluttered so how was overruled

Jean luc" waist of deck space if it is an unsinkable ship.

Thomas Andrews" sleep and sound young piri I have built up a good ship strong and true she's on the Lifeboat you need just keep heading out next stop will be the engine room.

All of a sudden Harvey grabs piri piri and motions his head to the gymnasium

Harvey" come on.

enters into the gymnasium and closes the door behind her.

Piri piri" Harvey this is impossible I can't see you.

Harvey" I need to talk to you

Piri piri" no Harvey no Harvey I am engaged I am marrying jean I love jean.

Harvey piri you're no picnic alright your a spoiled brat even under that you're the most amazing outstandingly wonderful girl I ever know and i

Piri piri harvey I ...

Harvey" no let me try and get this out you're ama- I am not an idiot I know how the world works I got 10 bucks in my pocket I have nothing to offer I understand but to involve now you jump I jump remember I can't turn away without knowing you're going to be alright that's all I want.

Piri piri" well I'm fine I'll be fine really.

Harvey" really I don't think so they Got you Trapped Piri and you're going to die if you don't break free maybe not right away because you're strong but sooner or later that fire I love about you Piri that fires going to burn out.

Piri piri" it's not up to you to save me Harvey.

Harvey" you're right only you can do that.

Piri piri" I'm going back leave me alone.

And with that piri piri opens the door and walks out of the gymnasium.

Cuts to the first class lounge were Ruth piri piri are having tea and cookies with the Countess of Roths and Lucille lady Duff Gordon.

Countess of Roths" tell Lucille about the disaster you had at the stationers.

Ruth stops drinking her tea and puts the cup on a plate.

Ruth" well of course the invitations had to be sent back twice.

Countess of rothes" oh my dear.

Ruth" and the Dreadful bridesmaids Gowns let me tell you one Odyssey that has been piri decided she wanted lavender she knows I detested the color so she did it only to spite me.

Lucille lady Duff Gordon" if only you'd come to me sooner Ruth saw some of my designs in la mode illustree they were for trousseau of the duchess of malborougths youngest duagther they were quite Charming.

Piri piri just looked at a girl being corrected by her mother and sees the little girl putting a napkin on her lap.

but I think you agree my dear Together we created a phoenix From the Ashes the women lightly politely luagh.

Cuts to the very front of the ship with Harvey just s staring at the sunset with piri piri walking to him

* Song plays rose film version by James horner *

Piri piri" hello Harvey.

The blue turns to see Piri piri.

Piri piri" I changed my mind.

The yellow bird walks up to harvey.

Piri piri" they said that you might be-

Harvey" shh give me your hand.

The yellow bird just gave Harvey her hand.

Harvey" now close your eyes go on.

With that piri piri closes her eyes.

Harvey" step up now hold to the railing keep your eyes closed don't peak.

Piri piri I am not.

Shows piri piri steping up to the railing with Harvey behind her.

Harvey" step up onto the rail hold on hold on keep your eyes closed

Piri piri giggles.

Harvey" do you trust me?

Piri piri" I trust you.

The yellow bird extends her arms like a cross.

Harvey" alright open your eyes.

Piri piri opens her eyes and gasp at what she was seeing infroint of her was the ocean and her arms extended

Piri piri" I am flying Harvey

The two birds were at the very front of the ship at sunset

The yellow bird was just happy knowing she had broken free.

Harvey" ( sings ) come Josephine my flying machine going up she goes up she goes.

The yellow bird turns her head looks at Harvey behind her and she just looked at him and then all of a sudden Harvey and piri piri kiss

The two birds kiss as the rusticals and the ship appears underwater again and the couple disappear

* Song ends *

back to present time.

Old piri piri was looking at the moniter of the very front of shipwreck.

Old piri piri" that was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight.

Jared" so we're up to dusk the nigth of the sinking six hours to go.

Me" great there's Smith and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning in his frickin hands excuse me his hand and he's ordering more speed.

Jared" 26 years of experience working against him he figures anything big enough to sink the ship they're going to see in time to turn but the ships to bigger too small a rudder doesn't Corner worth darn everything he knows is wrong

Old piri piri looks at her old room it wrecked but all of a sudden the room comes back to life.

Back to 1912

Young piri piri opens the door and both piri piri and Harvey walk in with piri piri luaghing.

Piri piri" it's quite proper I assure you this is the sitting room.

Harvey just looked at the room seeing how nice and fancy it was.

Piri piri" will this light do?

Harvey" what?

Piri piri" don't artist need good light?

Harvey" ( in a French accent ) that is true I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions Monet.

Harvey walks to see one of the paintings.

Piri piri" do you know his work?

Harvey" of course look at his use of color here isn't he great?

Piri piri" I know it's extraordinary.

Shows piri piri unlocking the safe with the combination.

Piri piri" jean is system carting this hideous thing everywhere.

Opens the safe.

Harvey" should we be expecting him anytime soon?

Piri piri" not as long as the cigars and Brandy hold out.

They yellow bird opens a box to reveal to reveal the heart of the ocean necklace Harvey looks at the the heart shaped blue diamond necklace.

Harvey" that's nice what is a sapphire

Piri piri" a diamond a very rare diamond Harvey I want you to draw me like one of your French girls wearing this.

Harvey okay.

* Note Harvey will draw piri piri fully clothed *

Shows piri piri taking her butterfly comb off and letting her hair free.

While Harvey was moving the couch and moving pillows around and he got a pocket knife and a pencil and begins shaving the pencil to sharpen it

Soon piri piri walking wearing a beutyful red nigth gown dress with the heart of the ocean necklace around her neck

Piri piri" the last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll as a paying customer ( roses a dime to Harvey ) I expect to get what I want.

Harvey just looked at how beautiful she is in her night gown dress with the heart of the ocean necklace around her neck.

Harvey" over on the bed the couch go lie down

With that piri piri lies down on the couch

Piri piri tell me when it looks right.

Harvey" put your arm back the way it was.

Piri piri puts her arm rigth were on top of her head.

Harvey" the other other arm up that hand right by your face there

Piri piri puts her hand rigth by her face

Harvey" right now head down eyes to me keep them on me try to stay still ( exhales )

And with that Harvey began drawing her face first the her hair .

Piri piri" so serious?

Harvey just draws piri piris eyes beak her hair and her freckles and the necklace.

Piri piri" I believe you're blushing mr Big artiste I can't imagine Monsieur her Monet blushing.

Harvey" he does landscapes just try to relax your face

Piri piri" sorry.

Harvey" no laughing.

Piri piri" ( exhales )

Harvey just continued to draw piri piri just drawing her and rubbing his finger on the drawing.

Piri piri just stared and all of sudden her wrinkles come back she was old agian.

Back to present time.

Old piri piri" my heart was pounding the whole time it was the most amazing moment of my life up until then at least.

Me" so what happened next?

Old piri piri" you mean did we do it?

Everyone Chuckles at that comment.

Cuts to Harvey writing his name HB and the date April 14 1912 on the drawing

Old piri piri sorry to disappoint you Mr Wrasman Harvey was very professional.

Harvey blows on the drawing check and closes the folder and gives it to piri piri.

Piri piri thank you.

And with that both harvey and Piri piri kiss.

Cuts to piri piri writing a note when harvey walks in.

Harvey" what are you doing?

Piri piri" will you put this back in the safe for me?

Harvey mm-hmm

Harvey gets the box that contains the heart of the ocean necklace and puts it back in the safe

Cuts to the first class smoking room were jean luc is having brandy and cigars with the other first class men when lovejoy comes.

Jean luc" would you excuse me?

The squrrel gets up from the tabel and walks towards Lovejoy.

Spicer Lovejoy" none of the stewards have seen her.

Jean luc" this is absurd it's a ship there's only so many places she could be Lovejoy find her


	9. Chapter 9

At nigth Titanic sails into a flat calm sea.

At the bridge second officer Charles lightoller walks to captian Smith.

Captian Smith" clear

Second officer lightoller" yes I don't think I've seen such a flat calm

Captian Smith" Like a Mill pond not a breath of wind.

Second officer lightoller" it will make the Berg's harder to sea with no harder to sea with no breaking water at the base.

Captian Smith" Hmm.

The captian just stirred his tea mixing it around with a lemon floating on the surface of the tea.

Captian Smith" well I am off. Maintain speed and heading Mr lightoller.

Second Officer lightoller" yes sir.

At the Private promanade deck Harvey just looked at the water as the ship is sailing but soon walks back in blowing on his hands due to the cold piri piri just in

Harvey it's getting cold you look nice.

Knock at door.

Spicer Lovejoy" miss piri piri.

With that Harvey and Piri piri run down the rooms.

Harvey" my drawings.

The door open and spicer Lovejoy walks into the room to find no one. Harvey and Piri piri go into another room and closes the door behind her the sound of closing attracts Lovejoy attention who walks to the door in the room Harvey opens a door and Harvey and Piri piri get out the door and into the hallway Lovejoy enters the room to find no one.

In the hallway Harvey and Piri piri just walk down all of a sudden the door opens and Lovejoy spots them and upon seeing them Lovejoy follows them but upon seeing them they just run and Lovejoy begins chasing them and they run to see a waiting elevator.

Piri piri" no wait wait wait.

Harvey" wait wait wait.

They run into the elevator.

Both Harvey and Piri piri" go go down down Quickly quickly.

The elevator operater closes the gates and the elevator goes down lovejoy arrives and smacks the gates lovejoy looks at them piri piri gives Lovejoy the finger

Harvey starts giggleling at piri piri giving Lovejoy the finger.

Piri Piri" bye.

With that Lovejoy runs to the staircase and begins to run down it.

At E deck Harvey opens the gates and the two run out.

Shows Lovejoy running down the staircase

Shows Harvey and Piri piri running down a staircase Harvey bumps into a cart knocking over some tea pots.

Harvey" opps sorry.

The tea cart guy" that's all right.

Both Harvey and Piri piri run into a door at the other side both Harvey and Piri piri run to the other side.

At the E deck elevator were Lovejoy sees the elevator going up and that the couple are gone.

Back at the door.

Harvey" pretty tough for a valet this fellow seems like a cop.

Piri piri" I think he was.

Lovejoy arrives and sees Harvey and Piri piri trough the door circle window.

Harvey" oh shoot.

Piri piri" GO

The two run down the hallway and turn to see a dead end.

( Piri piri screams ) Harvey spots a door.

Harvey" no over here.

Piri piri" Quick

Harvey opens the door and the two run into the room and Harvey closes the door and Lovejoy arrives and tries to open the door.

In the room there was a loud sound of the boilers blasting so loud the two plug there ears Harvey looks down to see a ladder that leads to the boiler room.

Piri piri NOW WHAT.

Harvey" WHAT.

At the boiler room men just shoveling coal into the fires Harvey and Piri piri climb down the ladder and now there in the boiler room stoker Fred Barret sees them.

Fred Barret" hold up what are you two doing down here.

The two just ran.

Fred Barret" you shouldn't be down here it could be dangerous.

Both Harvey and Piri piri just ran pass by many stokers firemen and trimmers shoveling coal into furnaces.

Harvey" carry on don't mind us your doing a great job keep up the good work.

Some of the crew members looked at them run others just continued working the gang ran up until the spot a door.

Harvey opens the door and they see crates boxes and everything they were in one of the ships three cargo holds Harvey spots a car.

Harvey" ah look what we have here huh?

The couple walk to the car.

( Piri piri clears throat )

Harvey opens the car for pori piri.

Piri piri" thank you.

With that piri piri goes into the car and Harvey closes the door Harvey goes into the drivers seat piri piri pulls down the front window and Honks the horn HONK HONK.

Harvey" were to miss?

Piri piri" to the stars.

With that piri piri pulls Harvey into the car and the two just began looking at each other.

Harvey" you nervous?

Piri piri" no

The yellow bird just took Harvey's hand and just begins kissing the tips off his fingers and then looks at harvey.

Piri piri" put your hands on me Harvey.

And with that Harvey and Piri piri begin kissing and the piri piri lays down with Harvey on top of her and the two just kiss.

Cuts to a sky view of the ocean with the ship in the distance.

Shows the flat calm being broken by the wake the Titanic sailing ocean.

At the crow's nest.

Fredrick fleet"god it's bloody cold you know I can smell ice you know when it's near.

Reginald Lee" bollocks

Fredrick fleet" but I can all rigth.

At the bridge.

First officer Murdoch" did you ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?

Second officer lightoller" haven't seen him since Southampton well I all be on my rounds chero.

Officer lightoller leaves leaveing officer Murdoch in charge.

At the car all the windows were fogged up by steam all of a sudden piri piris and pops up and hits the back window and presses against the window but then drops her hand.

Inside the car Harvey was not wearing clothes and so was piri piri but she was covered by a black blanket both were sweating and catching there breath from the act they committed

Piri piri" your trembling.

Harvey" don't worry I'll be alright.

Both Harvey and Piri piri kiss and Harvey just sets his head down piri piris chest both just catching there breath.

At the cargo hold doorway two crew members with flash lights arrive.

Fred Barret" they ran down there.

Crew member" right.

With that the two crew members go to find Harvey and Piri piri.

At the the first class room

Jean luc opened up his safe.

Spicer Lovejoy" anything missing?

Jean luc spots Harvey's drawing folder and opens it up to find a drawing of piri piri and a note

The note says darling now you can keep us both locked in your safe.

Mad at the drawing the squrrel just crumbled the drawing a little but looks at the drawing begins thinking of something.

Jean luc" I have got a better idea.

At the cargo hold the two crew members were looking for the bird couple when one of them spots a hand print and snaps his fingers two times to his fellow crew member and with that the crew member opens the door.

Crew member number two" gotcha.

The crew members sees that there gone.


	10. Chapter 10

At the starboard bridge wing First officer murdoch was keeping a look out when he sees a door open and Harvey and Piri piri run out luaghing

( Song plays hard to starboard )

At the well deck both birds just luaghed and what just happened.

Harvey" did you see those guys faces did you see the...

Piri piri just looked at Harvey.

Piri piri" when the ship docks I am getting off with you.

Harvey" this is crazy.

Piri Piri" I know doesn't make any sense that's why I trust it.

And with that both harvey and Piri piri began kissing.

First officer Murdoch just turned away and smiled.

At the crow's nest

Lookouts Fredrick fleet and Reginald Lee were looking at the bird couple.

Fredrick fleet" oh yes here look at this.

Reginald Lee" oh look at that would you there a bit warmer than we are.

Fredrick fleet " well if that's what it takes for us to get warmer I'd rather not if it's all the same. to you .

The lookouts get back to looking out but then soon they see something come out of the darkness it was an iceberg

Fredrick fleet" Bugger me!

Fredrick fleet rings the warning bell three times alerting Murdoch soon Fredrick fleet rings the phone to the bridge.

Fredrick fleet" pick up you bastards

The phone keeps ringing until sixth Officer moody ansewrs the phone.

Fredrick fleet is there any one there?

Sixth Officer moody" yes what did you see?

Fredrick fleet" ICEBERG RIGTH AHEAD.

Sixth Officer moody" thank you.

And with that officer moody hangs up the phone and walks to officer Murdoch

Upon seeing the iceberg officer Murdoch runs to the wheel house.

Sixth Officer moody" Iceberg right ahead.

First officer Murdoch" HARD TO STARBOARD

Sixth Officer moody" HARD TO STARBOARD

With that quartermaster Robert hitches starts turning the ships wheel to port as fast as he can

And officer murdoch runs to the ships telagraph ringing it to full astern.

Shows hitchens turning the wheel.

Voice turn turn steady.

Murdoch rings the telagraph to full astern sending a message to the engine room .

At the engine room chief engineer and a fellow engineer were heating there soup on the steam pipes until bell sees the message

Cheif engineer joeusph bell" FULL ASTERN.

At the wheel house quartermaster Robert hitchens was turning the wheel then the wheel stops turning.

Qutermaster Robert hitchens HARD OVER

Voice helms hard over sir.

First officer Murdoch running back to the spot to see the Iceberg getting closer and closer.

At the engine room

Fellow engineer" go lads go.

The engine room crew members try cutting off steam to the engines

At the boiler rooms a message is said to stop upon seeing it.

Fredrick Barret" SHUT ALL THE DAMPERS SHUT THEM.

with that the boiler room workers shut the dampers slamming then shut.

At the engine room the engines began to slow down.

Cheif engineer joeusph bell" hold it.

Shows the propellers spinning.

Cheif engineer joeusph bell" hold it.

Shows the propellers slowing.

Cheif engineer joeusph bell" Now engage on reversing the engine.

With that the engines are stopped and so the proplellers stop spinning but then the engines are reversed and so the propellers are reversed.

At the crow's nest the looks out to see that the ship is not turning.

Fredrick fleet" why aren't they turning?

At the bridge.

First officer Murdoch" is it hard over?

Voice it is yes sir hard over.

Murdoch just sees the iceberg getting closer and closer.

First officer murdoch" come on come on come on turn.

At the engine room the engines were reversed and so we're the propellers soon the ship slowley turns to the left.

First officer Murdoch" yes.

Soon the iceberg gets close.

A crew member" it's going to hit.

All of a sudden the ship slams into a peace of iceberg and the ships hull begins scraping against the iceberg.

At the well deck Harvey and Piri piri stop kissing when everything starts shaking at the bridge Murdoch fells the shaking.

The Titanic has hit to the Iceberg.

Fredrick fleet" Jesus Christ.

At the wheel house quartermaster Robert hitchens feels the wheel shaking.

In Dade and harveys room

Dade wakes up to everything shaking and a large scarping sound.

Underwater As the ships hull scrapes against the Iceberg compartments are ripped open allowing water to flood in

In Thomas Andrews room.

Thomas Andrews was looking at some of the ships blue prints when a whine glass starts shaking and looks up to see the pearls of a ligth fixture shaking.

At the cargo hold the wall is ripped away as water floods in.

At the crews nest

Fredrick fleet" Jesus.

At the bridge

First officer Murdoch" HARD TO PORT.

Sixth Officer moody" HARD TO PORT.

with that quartermaster Robert hitchens turns the wheel to starboard.

At the cargo hold

The iceberg rips away the cargo hold and The two men who were looking who are looking for Harvey and Piri piri are washed away by the water.

At the forward well deck Harvey and Piri piri watch as the iceberg appears all of a sudden huge ice chunks fall and land on the well deck.

Harvey" get back.

The ice chunks land and hit the floor of the well deck and break into peices two fellow third class passengers slip and fall.

The bird couple as huge iceberg passes by them.

In the boiler room water begins to flood in and men began screaming.

At the well deck

Harvey piri piri and a few people run to see the huge iceberg.

At the bridge.

First officer Murdoch runs to the switch to close the watertight doors and closes the.

At the boiler room

The watertight doors were begining to close.

Fred Barret" come on let's go get out the doors there closing the doors get out.

Men just ran to the watertight doors and run out of them

Fred Barret" get out the door go on go on come on lads go let's go

And with that Fred Barret goes under but a stoker is unable to get out on time so he has to find another way out not many stokers were unable to get out on time.

In another boiler room closes men were going under until the door closes.

At the bridge

The ligths on the water tight control panel turned on meaning All the doors were closed.

At the aft promanade deck

Passenger's looked at the huge iceberg passing through.

At the crow's nest

Fredrick fleet" oh my God that was a close shave weren't it?

Reginald Lee" smell ice can you bleeding Christ.

Soon the iceberg passed away from the ship and dissaprears into darkness

At the bridge

First Officer Murdoch" note the time and enter it into the log.

All of a sudden captian Smith appeared

Captian Smith" what was that Mr Murdoch?

First officer Murdoch" an iceberg sir I put a hard to starboard and ram the engines full astern but it was to close I tried to port round but she hit and the...

Captian Smith" close the water tight doors.

First officer Murdoch" the doors are closed sir

With that Captian Smith walks to the starboard bridge wing.

Captian Smith" all stop.

Sixth Officer moody"aye sir.

The ships teleagraphs are ringed to stop.

Captian Smith just walked to the starboard bridge wing housing to see that the iceberg is gone but then spots ice on the well deck.

Captian Smith" find the carpenter get him to sound the ship.

First Officer Murdoch" yes sir.

With that first officer Murdoch runs away to find Thomas Andrews.

At Dade and Harvey's room

Dade jumps out of bed when there is a splash sound.

Dade" WHAT THE HECK?

The Rabbit turns on the lights to see water flooding the room Dade walks out to see the hallway flooding and foo appears.

Foo" come we got to get the heck out of here come on hurry up.

At a first class hallway a women was walking out of her room and sees a steward.

The women " excuse me why have the engines stopped I felt a shudder.

The steward" I shouldn't worry madam we've likely thrown a propeller blade that's the shudder you felt may I bring you anything?

All of a sudden Thomas Andrews appears with blue prints the women gets concerned.

The women" no thank you

Soon the ship comes into a complete stop

At a third class hallway

Rats were running and foo Dade and many others were following them

Foo" if this is the direction the rats are going that's good enough for me.

At a first class hallway

Jean luc walked out of the room and spotted Steward Barnes.

Jean luc" you there.

Steawrd Barnes" sir there is no emergency.

Jean luc" yes there is I have been robbed.

Spicer Lovejoy" get the master at arms.

Jean luc" Now you moron.

Steward Barnes" yes sir.

At the foward well deck

Men were kicking the ice around playing soccor luaging as well.

Man hey your going to miss the fun.

The man tosses a peice of ice to the other man.

Man"you seen what happened?

Man number two" no I missed it apearntly it hit over there

Harvey and Piri piri walk up a ladder into the out side of the very front of b deck and Harvey hears something.

Crew member Boiler Room six is flooded 8 feet above the plate and the mail holders horse she's all buckled in the Forward hold.

Captian Smith" can you show up?

The crew member" not unless the pumps get ahead.

Thomas Andrews" have you seen the damage in the mail hold.

The crew member" no she's already under water.

Harvey" this is bad.

Piri piri" we should tell mother and Jean.

Back at the stateroom.

Jean was waiting for Harvey and Piri piri while the master at arms was looking at Harvey's drawings.

The master at arms" I think they're very good sir.

Upon seeing this jean grabs the drawings out of his hands.

Jean luc" don't touch anything I want the entire room photographed.

At the hallway Spicer Lovejoy was seeing Harvey and Piri piri walking to him.

Piri piri" just keep holding my hand.

Spicer Lovejoy" we've been looking for you miss.

As the two walked to the room Lovejoy slips the heart of the ocean necklace into harveys pocket.

Piri piri" well here we go.

Soon harvey and Piri piri walked into the cabin upon seeing them jean Ruth Barnes and the master of arms just looked at them Lovejoy closes the door behind them.

Piri piri" something serious has happened.

Jean luc" yes it has Indie two things have disappear this evening now that one is back I'm pretty sure pretty good idea where to find another search him.

Steward Barnes" take your coat off sir.

Harvey" now what.

Both steward Barnes and the Master at arms begin searching harvey.

Piri piri" jean what are you doing we're in the middle of an emergency what's going on?

All of a sudden steward Barnes pulls out the heart of the ocean necklace out of Harvey's pocket Harvey and Piri piri are shocked.

Steward Barnes" is this it?

Jean luc" Thats it.

Harvey" this is absurd don't you believe it piri Don't.

Piri piri" couldn't have.

Jean luc" if he could he is easy enough a for a professional.

Piri piri" but I was with him the whole time this is absurd.

Jean luc" he did it while your back was turned deer.

Harvey" real slick jean they put it in my pocket.

Jean luc" shut up.

Spicer Lovejoy" it isn't even your pocket son property of A.l. Ryerson.

Lovejoy hands the master of arms the jacket Harvey borrowed earlier

The master at arms" that was reported stolen today.

Harvey" I just borrowed it I was going to return it.

Jean luc" we have an honest thief here do we?

Harvey" do this piri you know it don't you believe them Piri don't.

Master at arms" Come On son.

Harvey" you know I didn't do this piri. piri

Master of arms" there's a good lad Come On Son there's a good lad.

The master just arrested Harvey and took him out of the room

Harvey" you know I didn't do it you know me.

The master of arms just took harvey away.

At the chart room

Captian Smith Bruce ismay and Thomas Andrews were walking in Thomas Andrews was taking a rubber band off one of his blue prints.

Bruce ismay" most unfortunate captain.

Captian Smith just removed maps and stuff off the tabel and Thomas Andrews unrolls the ships blue print of the hull and water tight bulk Head.

Thomas Andrews" water 14 feet above the Keel in 10 minutes in the forepeak and all three holds and in Boiler Room 6

Crew member" that's right sir.

Bruce ismay" when can we get under way dammit.

Thomas Andrews" thats five compartments

Bruce ismay just kept quiet and walk to the other side of the room.

Thomas Andrews" she can stay afloat with the first Four Compartments breached but not 5 not 5 As She Goes Down by then the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads Andy Dick from one to the next back and back there's no stopping it

Captian Smith" the pumps if we open the doors-

Thomas Andrews pumps buy you time but minutes only From This Moment no matter what we do Titanic will founder.

Upon hearing that ismay goes wide eyed in shock

Bruce ismay" but this ship can't sink.

Thomas Andrews she's made of iron sir as but I assure you she can and she will it's a mathematical certainty.

Smith ismay and and Andrews look at each other in shock.

Captian Smith" how much time?

Thomas Andrews" an hour two at most.

Captian Smith" how many aboard mr Murdoch?

First officer Murdoch" 2,200 Souls on board sir.

Captian Smith just turned to look at ismay.

Captian Smith" Well I believe you may get your headlines mr Ismay


	11. Chapter 11

In piri piris cabin jean luc stood just outside the private promanade deck and just walked towards piri piri once he got close to her he just stared at her with an angry look on her face and then all of a sudden SMACK

The squrrel just slaps the yellow bird in the face

Jean luc" oh it's a little slut isn't it?

All of a sudden jean grabs piri piri and shakes her a little

Jean luc" you'll look at me when I am talking to you.

All of a sudden there's knock at the door.

Knock knock knock

All of a sudden steward Barnes walks in.

Steward Barnes" mr luc.

Jean luc" not now we're busy.

Steward Barnes" sir I've been told to ask you put on your Lifebelts and go up to the boat deck.

Jean luc" said not now.

Steward Barnes" sorry to inconvenience you mr Luc but it Captain's orders no please dress warmly it's quite cold out tonight

Gets the Lifebelts.

Steward Barnes" may I suggest top coats and hats.

Jean luc" this is ridiculous.

The squrrel walks away and steward walks over to piri piri who has her hand on the her cheek jean slapped.

Steaward barnes" not to worry Miss I'm sure it's just a precaution.

In a third class room a steward barges in

The steward everybody up life belts on

Michelle just woke up from her sleep.

Irving beak" what was he yelling about?

Stewards just yell at third class passengers to get up and put on Lifebelts

In the wireless room captian Smith was writing down the position.

Jack Phillips" C.Q.D sir?

Captian Smith" that's right C.Q.D the distress call that's our position.

The captain takes of his hat off .

Captian Smith" tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head and we need assistance.

With that captian Smith just walked out of the wireless room putting his hat back on Harold bride just looks at Phillips.

Jack Phillips" blimey.

With that jack Phillips puts on his headphones and begins tapping out distress messages .

Cuts to were we see the ships funnels venting out steam to pervent the boilers from exploding

At the boat deck the crew were preparing the lifeboats taking the covers off and cranking the davits

Crew member" keep lowering keep lowering.

Thomas Andrews just looked around to see the crew preparing the lifeboats and sees cheif Officer Wilde .

Thomas Andrews" Mr wilde" where are the passengers?

Cheif officer wilde" we had to move them back inside it's too damn cold and noisy for them you there ( blows whistle ) get down here and help with these ones.

In the first class lounge the band was playing a song.

( The song Alexanders ragtime band )

Thomas Andrews just walked around the lounge see passenger's with lifejackets on all of a sudden a servent walks to him.

The servent" care for a drink sir?

At the Grand staircase.

Molly brown" hey Sonny what's doing you got all dressed up here and now were cooling our heels.

Steward" sorry ma'am let me go find out.

With that the steward walks up the staircase.

Molly brown" find a brain knows what the hell's going on around here.

With that Molly walks away .

Jean luc" gosh darned English doing everything by the book.

Ruth" there's no need for language mr Luc come back and turn the heaters in our rooms I like a cup of tea when I return.

Fee " yes ma'am

With that fee and another maid walk away the other maid gives ruth a lifejacket.

All of a sudden piri piri sees Thomas Andrews and she walks towards him.

Piri piri" mr Andrews I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes please tell me the truth.

Having no choice Thomas Andrews just looked at piri piri.

Thomas Andrews" the ship will sink.

Piri piri" you're certain?

Thomas Andrews" yes an hour or so all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Jean luc"

The yellow bird just goes into shock and puts her hand on her mouth.

Thomas Andrews" please tell whoever you must I don't want to be responsible for panic and get into a boat quickly don't wait you remember I told you about the boats.

Piri piri" yes sir I understand.

With that Thomas Andrews just walks away piri piri just stood there in shock.

At the master at arms officer

Master of arms" over here sir

The master of arms just hand began handcuffing Harvey to a pipe.

A crew member" sir they need you at the second class pursers office is a big mob up there.

Spicer Lovejoy" go I'll keep an eye on him.

Master at arms" aye right.

With That master at arms locks up the handcuffs Harvey was now handcuffed to the pipe and walks away to deal with the proplem in second class leaveing Harvey alone with Lovejoy who just sits down at a chair and looks at him.

At the bridge

Junior Wirless operator Harold bride runs to captian Smith.

Harold bride" sir Carpathia says they're making 17 knots full speed for them sir.

Captian Smith" she's the only one who's responding?

Harold bride" the only one who can answer so they can be here In 4h hours

Captian Smith" 4 hours?

The captian just look at Harold .

Captian Smith" thank you bride.

With that Harold bride just walked away.

Captian Smith" my God.

At the boat deck

Crewmen were just yelling out orders second officer lightoller walks to captian Smith.

Second officer lightoller" we are all swim out and ready sir head and we have the gal the women and children into the boats sir.

Captian Smith" yes.

Second officer lightoller" sir?

Captian Smith" women and children first yes.

Second officer lightoller" yes sir.

Captian Smith just stood there in shock.

Second officer lightoller" ladies and gentlemen your attention please step this way please that's fine come towards me

All of a sudden steam stops venting from the funnels

Second officer lightoller" thank you good for the time being I should require Only Women and Children.

Outside the grandstaircase the ships band just come out and set down a chair for a chelloist.

Wallace Hartley" alright boys like what the Captain said nice and chery so there's no Panic

The band got there instruments ready to play.

Wallace Hartley" wedding dance.

With that the band plays a song

( The song wedding dance )

At a third class corridor.

Steward" Lifebelts on come on put your life goes on.

All of a sudden foo grabs one of the lifebelts and puts it on but Dade is unable to get one in time

The two looked to see a huge crowd infroint of a gate that's perventing them from reaching the top deck

Gate steward" please there isn't any reason to Panic it's not time to go to the boats yet please stay calm please make sure everybody got Lifebelts on Allow the women and children up to the front please.

Dade just starts rustling throw the crowd to get upstairs

A little boy gets his mother's attention.

The little boy" what are we doing Mommy?

The mother we're just waiting here when I finished Putting first class people in the boats I'll start with us and we want to be ready won't we?

At the boat deck.

First officer murdoch" lower left and right together

A lifeboat gets lowered into the water

First officer murdoch" both sides now together steady steady steady.

As the lifeboat gets lowered it encounters lowering difficultys

First officer Murdoch" stop stop stop.

Passenger's in the lifeboat panic as the lifeboats hangs crooked in the mid of the ship

First officer Murdoch" hold the left side right side only right side only right side only hold the right side only and lower away together

The lifeboat then begins to lower into the water.

First officer Murdoch" study lads.

At the bridge

Qutermaster Rowe fires a rocket into the air then all of a sudden BOOM

Everyone looks at the white rocket.

Piri piri just knew that it was a distress rockets.

As the rocket dissaprears we see the front of the ship sinking the very front of the ship was just getting close to the water as well as the well deck.

At a port hole

Harvey just looked out and sees that water was touching the bottom of the window while Spicer Lovejoy was playing with a bullet buy rolling it down the desk.

The blue bird turns to see Lovejoy now putting the bullet the magazine and then putting the magazine in his silver hand gun.

Spicer Lovejoy" no I do believe this ship May sink.

The valet gets up and points the gun at Harvey's head.

Spicer Lovejoy" I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation

All of a sudden Spicer Lovejoy punches Harvey in the stomach.

Spicer Lovejoy" compliments to mr jean luc.

With that Spicer Lovejoy grabs the key and walks away leaving Harvey alone.

The blue bird just shedded a tear in pain due to the blow to the stomach


	12. Chapter 12

At the boat deck

Molly brown" come on sister you heard the man into the boat

Jean luc" a room for a gentleman a gentleman?

Officer" only women at this time sir.

Piri piri just looked at a couple about to be separated with the girl crying

Ruth" let the lifeboats be seated according to class I hope you're not too crowded.

Piri Piri" oh mother shut up don't you understand the water is freezing and they're not enough by half half of the people on this ship are going to die.

Jean luc" not the better half

The yellow bird just looked at the squrrel

Molly brown" come on Ruth getting the boat first class seats right up here

Ruth just got onto lifeboat six

Jean luc" you know it's a Pity I didn't keep that drawing who would be a lot worth more by morning.

The yellow bird just looks at the squirrel as a rocket goes off behind her.

Piri Piri" you unimaginable idiot.

The squrrel just walked away.

Molly brown" come on Perry there's plenty of room for you.

The yellow bird just look at Molly.

Molly brown" come on Piri You're Next darling.

Ruth" come into the boat Piri.

Jean luc" come

The yellow bird just stood there and just back away a little.

Ruth" piri get into the boat Piri.

Piri piri" goodbye mother.

With that piri piri just walked away not looking back with Jean luc following her.

Ruth" Piri. piri get back here right now

Jean luc" where are you going?

The squrrels piri who faces him.

Jean luc" where to him to be a whore to that gutter rat?

Piri piri" I rather be his whore then your wife.

The yellow bird trys to walk away but jean just grabs on to her again

Jean luc" No I said no

All of a sudden piri piri spits into jean luc face and she runs away leaving jean to wipe the spit of his face.

A crew member" and lower away

Ruth" piri. no wait piri.

Ruth just screams for piri piri as the boat lowers away.

Elsewhere

The porthole were Harvey was at was now under water the blue bird sees this and begins to panic.

Harvey"help can anybody hear me ( bangs the handcuff chains against the pipe) hello help me

At the hallway Harvey just scream as the water was beginning the hallway water was now creeping it's way to the master at arms office.

At a first class hallway.

Piri piri" mr. Andrews?

Elsewhere

Thomas Andrews was checking the hallways when he sees Steward and a women just outside her room.

Thomas Andrews" Steward check the starboard corridor.

The Steward" yes mr. Andrews

Thomas Andrews" Madden please put on life only get to the boat immediately.

All of a sudden Thomas Andrews sees a maid and walks to her.

Thomas Andrews" Lucy for God's sake put on your life with such a good example.

Lucy" yes sir.

With that lucy walks away and Thomas Andrews opens a door to a room.

Thomas Andrews" anyone in here? ( Closes the door when he sees there's nobody in the room )

Piri piri" mr. Andrews? Mr. Andrews thank God where was The Master of Arms take somebody under arrest?

Thomas Andrews" what do you have to get into a boat right away.

Piri piri" no I am doing this with or without your help sir but that will take longer.

With that Thomas Andrews had no choice but to tell piri piri where the master of arms is.

Thomas Andrews" take the elevator to the very bottom and go to the left down the crewman's passage and go right and left again at the stay here if you come to a long corridor.

At the master of arms room.

Harvey just signs knowing there's nobody around that could hear him.

Harvey" this could be bad.

All of a sudden the blue bird hears the sound of water gurgling and turns to see that water is coming in .

Harvey" oh no oh no.

The blue bird begins to struggle to free himself.

Elsewhere piri piri was running to the were the elevators were.

The elevator operator" the lifts are closed the lifts are ( stops piri piri from going in ) I am sorry Miss but the lifts are closed.

With that piri piri just grabs the man by the shirt pushes the guy against the wall of the elevator.

Piri piri" I am through being polite gosh darn it now take me down.

With that the elevator operator had no choice but to take the elevator down.

Piri piri" e deck ( closes the elevators gates )

Back at the master of arms room water was now flooding into the room.

Harvey" come on come on come on.

The blue bird just struggled to open the handcuff and let's out a growling scream trying to open the cuff but to no budge

Back at the elevator both piri piri and the elevator were going down the now flooding very bottom and all of a sudden water begins to flooding the elevator.

Piri piri" aahhh

The elevator operator ohh I'm going back up.

Piri piri" no. no no

The yellow bird just opens up elevators gates and runs out of the elevator and into the flooding area.

The elevator operator" come back I'm going back up I'm going back up.

With that the elevator slowly goes back up was that happened water begins to pour out of the elevator.

Piri piri just walks to the crewmens passage entry

Piri piri" crew passage? ( Sees the sign ) crew passage

The yellow bird just walks into the flooding crewmens passage area.

At the master of arms office

Harvey sees that the water was now touched his feet and ankles and getting close to his knees he just got his legs out of the water

Elsewhere piri piri had made it to the long corridor and saw one half of the hallway flooded and the other part about to be flooded.

Piri piri" Harvey

The yellow bird just began to move through the water.

Piri piri" Harvey.

At the master of arms office

Harvey hears a voice.

At the hallway

Piri piri" Harvey harvey

The blue bird realizes it is piri piri

Harvey" piri.

The yellow bird turns when she hears harvey .

Piri piri" harvey?

Harvey Piri I'm in here

The yellow bird walks to the master of arms room

All of a sudden piri piri enters the master of arms room and sees that he is handcuffed around the pipe.

Piri piri" Harvey Harvey Harvey I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry ( kisses Harvey )

Harvey" that guy I lovejoy put in my pocket.

Piri piri" I know I know I know I know.

Harvey listen Piri you're going to have to find a spare key or I should be in that cabinet right there it's a little silver one Piri

The yellow bird just looks for the key but find nothing but brass keys.

Piri piri" the room brass ones

Harvey check right here Piri.

Piri piri just takes out drawer from the desk to look for the key.

Harvey" piri.

The yellow bird looks at Harvey.

Harvey" how did you find out I didn't do it?

Piri Piri" I didn't I just realized that I already knew.

Harvey" ( smiles ) keep looking.

Piri piri oh ( looks for the key )

Elsewhere at the very front of the ship the place were Harvey said he was king of the world and the place were Harvey and Piri piri first kiss began to go underwater Making a Erie noise as it goes under.

Back at the master of arms office

Piri Piri" no key there's no key.

Harvey" alright piri Listen you're going have to have to find some help it'll be alright.

The yellow bird just walks to Harvey.

Piri piri" I'll be right back ( kisses Harvey)

And with that the yellow bird just walks out of the room leaveing Harvey alone.

Harvey" I'll just wait here

At the hallway piri piri finds the stairwell at sees that water was beginning to rise and the yellow bird just gets out of the water into another deck were it's dry.

Piri piri" hello is anybody here hello is there anybody down here we need help hello ( runs down the hallway ) dang it.

The yellow bird just look around and sees another hallway runs to it.

Piri piri" can anybody hear me please hello hello.

All of a sudden piri piri sees a passenger running to her .

Piri piri" oh thank God please I need your help there's a boy down here and h he's wait

The passenger runs past her leaving her alone.

Piri piri" hello.

All of a sudden the hallway gets dark

The yellow bird just layed against the wall and all of a sudden there's a loud rumble piri piri just began breathing hard getting scared of the situation and scared for Harvey all of a sudden the lights come back on and Piri piri hears the sound of foot steps.

Piri piri" hello?

All of a sudden a steward appers.

The steward" ah miss you should't be here now ( grabs piri piri ).

Piri piri" please I need your help I was a boy down here and he's trapped please

The steward" there's no need to panic.

Piri piri" no I'm not panicking you're going the wrong way let go of me LISTEN.

All of a sudden the steward turns and all of a sudden piri piri punches the steawrd in the face cuasing his nose to bleed the stewards blood on his hands.

The steward" to hell with you.

With that the steward runs away leaveing piri piri alone once again but piri piri sees an axe behind glass piri piri grabs the fire hose and breaks the glass using the nozzle and then piri piri grabs the axe and runs back to the stairwell.

At the bridge captian Smith walks to the starboard bridge wing and sees in shock the very front of the ship and water pouring into the forward well deck the Titanic is sinking all of a sudden a rocket goes of behind captian Smith

At the stairwell piri piri sees that water was now deeper

Piri piri" oh my God .

and she look to see the one part already of the hallway now underwater all of a sudden theres a small explosion of sparks piri piri just took off her gown still wearing a pink and white dress under the gown and then piri piri goes into the freezing cold water

Piri piri" aaww ( gasp due to the cold )

The yellow bird grabs on the pipe as she moves ( ship rumbles ) soon she arrives at the master at arms room.

Piri piri" harvey.

Harvey" piri.

Piri piri" ( shows Harvey the axe ) will this work?

Harvey" I guess we'll find out come on.

Piri piri just walks to Harvey with the axe is about to swing

Harvey" wait wait wait wait try a couple practice swings over there.

Piri piri walks over to a cabit door and hits it putting a hole in it.

Harvey" good try to hit with the same Mark again Piri You can do it

With that Piri piri hits the door again.

Harvey" okay that's enough practice come on piri you can do it what's up this hit really hard and really fast come on wait open up your hands a little bit more.

Piri piri" ( opens up her hands a little more) like that?

Harvey" right listen piri I trust you.

The blue bird puts the handcuff chain in piri piris sigth and closes his eyes.

Harvey" go

With that piri piri closes her eyes and hits handcuff chain with the axe the blade cuffs the chain in half free Harvey

BANG

Piri piri" AH

Harvey opens his eyes to see he was free and still has his hands

The two birds screaming and laughing.

Harvey" you did it come on let's go

The two begin to walk through the cold water.

Harvey" oh shoot this is cold come on we gotta get out of here

The two walk out of the room and Piri piri sees the staircase going underwater.

Piri piri" this is the way out

Harvey" we're going to have to find another way come on.

The two walk the other way to find another way out


	13. Chapter 13

In the lifeboats

The passengers were watching the great Titanic with all of its ligths on and the great ship was sinking by the head

Molly brown" now there's something you don't see everyday.

Voice" pull

All of a sudden a rocket shoots up

In a far away distance there was the ocean with the ship in the middle and all of a sudden the rocket explodes

In a close distance the sparks from the rocket disappear

At the aft boat deck

The crew were loading a lifeboat

Second officer lightoller" what is this luggage get rid of it get rid of that we need the room

The crew throws the luggage overboard

Jean luc passes through an elderly couple the lady cries as she is separated form her husband

A little girl" NO

The little girl just holds on to her father officer Lowe just looks and turns

All of a sudden jean luc sees Lovejoy.

Jean luc" Lovejoy.

Spicer Lovejoy" she's not on the starboard side either

Jean luc" we're running out of time this strutting Marinet isn't letting any men at all

Spicer Lovejoy" there is one on the other side letting man on.

Jean luc" that's our plane we need some insurance first come on.

At a third class hallway

A door begins pounding with a piece falling to the floor

A steward" come on this way all the way down here

All of a sudden there is a scream and all of a sudden the door is busted down revealing Harvey and Piri piri who begin t o walk away as if nothing happened

The Steward" hey you think you're doing ( follows them ) you don't have to pay for that you know that's White Star Line property.

Both Harvey and Piri piri" SHUT UP.

The steward just goes wide eyed and just stood there

At the boat deck

A women will you hold the boat moment I just had to run back to my room.

All of a sudden second officer lightoller picks up the women and throws her into the boat

Second officer lightoller" sit down she's the last all right to lower.

Thomas Andrews" mr. Lightoller why aren't you supposed to being launched half full?

Second officer lightoller" not now mr Andrews.

( Points to a lifeboat )

Thomas Andrews" there look 20 or so in a boat who built for 65 and I saw 1 boat with only 12- 12.

Second officer lightoller" well we weren't sure of the wait mr Andrews these boats may buckle

Thomas Andrews" rubbish they were in they were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men now fill these boats mr Lightoller for God sake man.

The second officer looks out to see the boat out in the water half full and just begins to load the boat

Second officer lightoller" please I need more women and children.

At a gangway

Foo and many others were seeing the lifeboats being lowered.

Crew member this is not an exit get back in there this is not an exit

The passengers begin to move back as the crew begin to close the gangway door.

At the gates.

Many third class passengers were locked behind gates beginning to panic wanting to get out

Dade" you can't keep us locked in here like animals the ship will be sinking.

Voice" bring forward the women.

The gate steward" unlock the gates

With that a crew member gets the keys and unlocks and open the gates.

Voice" women only.

As the gates open a women and a man rush out but the crow begins to rush.

A voice" no men no men

The crew members begin to push the crowd back in with one crew member hitting people with the but of an axe and the gate steawrd begins loading a gun.

The gate steawrd" get back.

With that the gate steward begins aiming his gun as the crew members close the gates

The gate steward" lock the gates get back from those Gates Don't Touch the gates

Both Harvey and Piri piri arrive and begin to witness the riot and choas unfloding.

At the gates

The gate steward aims his gun threatening to shoot and a crew member hits a third class passenger threatening to climb the gate.

Dade" FOR GOD SAKE MAN THERES WOMEN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE LET US OUT SO WE CAN HAVE A CHANCE.

The gate steward just looks at Dade and with that Dade just begins to russle throw the crowd down the stairs when he sees harvey.

Dade" Harvey.

Harvey" Dade ( hugs Dade ) can we get out?

Dade" it's hopeless that way.

Harvey" whatever we do we've got to do it fast.

All of a sudden foo appears.

Foo" Harvey.

Harvey" foo.

Foo" the boats they're all gone.

Harvey" this whole place is flooding we've got to get out of here.

Foo" there is nientethis way.

Harvey" alright let's go this way alright come on.

With that Harvey piri piri Dade and foo begin to serch for another way.

Elsewhere in piri piris room

Jean luc was at his safe he takes the heart of the ocean necklace out of the box and this the box away and puts the necklace in his pocket and he takes the money out of the safe and puts the money in his pocket and looks towards Lovejoy.

Jean luc" I make my own luck.

Spicer Lovejoy" ( opens his left side of his jacket revealing his gun ) so do I.

The squrrel smiles and soon he closes his safe and locks it and walks away leaveing the save to go down with the ship.

At the hallway.

Harvey piri piri dade and foo run through the hallway when Harvey stops to see another hallway.

Dade" come on.

Harvey" no come on let's go this way.

The gang go to another way running past people who were crying and a Syrian family speaking Arabic trying to read a sign on the wall that's in English.

Soon Harvey spots a staircase.

Harvey" this way.

At another gate .

An another gate steawrd was trying to tell people to go back.

Gate steawrd number 2" just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there

Harvey and the gang reach the top of the staircase.

A man" hell it will.

Gate steward number 2" oh all be sorted out there go back to the main stairwell

The blue bird walks to the gate.

Harvey" open the gate.

Gate steward number 2 go back down the main stairwell.

Harvey" open the gate right now.

The gate steward number 2" go back down the main stairwell like I told you

With that harvey just looks at piri piri and gets angry.

Harvey ( starts violently shaking the gate ) GOSH DARN IT YOU SON OF A TWIT.

gate steward number 2" stop that.

Harvey just walks away and spots a bench and walks to it and begins pulling on the bench.

Harvey" Dade Foo give me a hand.

Piri piri" move aside move aside.

Both Harvey Dade and foo begin pulling on the bench with Harvey shouting pull soon the guys rip the bench off the floor.

Piri piri" move aside move aside

All of a sudden the gate steward sees Harvey Dade and foo with the bench and are gonna use it as a battery ram the other crew members who see this just run away leaveing him alone to defend the gate

Gate steward number 2" put that down put that down put that down.

Harvey" ONE! TWO!

the gate steward" stop that.

Harvey" THREE!

with that the guys charge at the gate hitting the gate and knock it off it's hinches.

Harvey" agian.

The guys charge again this time knocking the gate down the third class passengers were now free.

Harvey" let's go.

Both Harvey piri piri and others walk out

Harvey" let's go piri.

The gate steward number 2" you can't go up there you can't do this

All of a sudden foo punches the gate steward in the face knocking him out.

At the aft boat deck.

Second officer lightoller his trying control men form getting into the boat.

Second officer lightoller" keep order here back back back.

All of one of the men accidentally pushes a women who scream as she holds on to the boat for dear life

Voice hold on to her

Voice number 2 pull her in

All of a sudden some of the passenger's at the promanade deck grab her and pull her in saving her from falling.

Second officer lightoller" get back I say ( aims his revolver at the men ) or I'll shoot you all like dogs keep order here keep order I say

Turns to fifth Officer Lowe

Second officer lightoller" mr. Lowe men this boat

The second officer opens his revolver without hesitation fifth officer Lowe boards the lifeboat and second officer lightoller begins to put bullets into is revolver.

Fifth officer Lowe" right is everybody alright nobody panic.

( Closes his revolver )

At the starboard side.

Jean luc and spicer Lovejoy were watching a lifeboat being lowered without them on it.

First officer Murdoch" stay back.

Jean luc" we're too late.

Spicer Lovejoy" there are more boats down the front stay with this one Murdoch he seems to be quite practical.

All of a sudden jean luc hears a women screaming and looks down.

At a lifeboat people scream as another lifeboat his being lowered on top of them a crew member begins cutting the ropes to free the boat all of a sudden the passengers hold on to the bottom of the boat.

In an another lowering lifeboat.

Fifth officer Lowe trys to control a crowd of third class men rushing and threatening to jump into the boat.

Fifth officer Lowe" stay back you all just stay back stay back alot of you stay back.

All of a sudden officer lowe aims his gun at the sky and fires three warning shots.

BANG BANG BANG

Passenger's scream as the shots are fired.

At the other side jean luc hears the shots.

Jean luc" it's starting to fall apart we don't have that much time

The squrrel walks to first officer murdoch .

Jean luc" mr. Murdoch.

First officer Murdoch" mr Luc You two with me now.

Jean luc" I am a businessman as you know I'm a businessman as you know I have a business proposition for you.

( Rocket explodes )

Voice" easy now all together lower away lower away.

At the very back of the ships boat deck Harvey piri piri Dade and foo run out the door.

Harvey" come on Piri.

The gang look to see that the all of the lifeboats are gone.

Piri piri" the boats are gone.

Both Harvey and Piri piri run to the railing and look at the side of the ship but piri piri piri sees colonel Archibald Gracie and runs to him with Harvey.

Piri piri Colonel are there any boats on that side?

Colonel Archibald Gracie" couple of boats all the way forward this way I'll lead you.

With that Harvey and the gang run to the forward boat deck.

Elsewhere

The band stop playing a song with a passenger bumping into one of them.

Band member number 1" what's the use no my listening to us anyway.

Wallace Hartley" they don't listen to us at dinner either come on let's play to keep us warm.

The band got there instruments ready to play.

Wallace Hartley" Orpheus.

With that the band begin playing another song.

( The song Orpheus in the Underworld )

As the band plays harvey Piri piri Dade and foo run past them.

Foo" music to drown by now I know I am in first class.

At the very front of the boat deck

First officer murdoch was loading up another lifeboat with the help of ismay and another crew member and an unknown officer when he sees there's not so many people.

First officer Murdoch" where is everyone?

Crew member" they're all still aft sir

The first officer walks away.

Jean luc talks to the unkown officer while he puts the money in his pocket the unknown officer looks at the squrrel and walks away.

At the port side of the sinking Titanic.

Harvey Piri piri dade and foo were rustling through the crowd of passengers all of a sudden second officer lightoller fires to warning shots into the air.

BANG BANG.

second officer lightoller" women and children only get back Step Back Sir come true Madam this way step back sir.

Harvey" you better go check the other side go.

With that both Dade and foo walk away from Harvey and Piri piri to go find a boat for them on the other side of the ship leaving Harvey and Piri piri alone.

At the other side

A crew member loads up a rocket.

First officer Murdoch" any more women and children and children anymore women and children.

Spicer Lovejoy walks to jean luc.

Spicer Lovejoy" I found her on the other side waiting for a boat with him.

First officer murdoch" any more women and children?

Bruce ismay" they're all aboard mr Murdoch.

First officer Murdoch" anyone else then?

Bruce ismay" come on hurry hurry along.

First officer murdoch" anyone else?

The squrrel just looks at murdoch who the turns away.

First officer Murdoch" stand by the falls.

Jean luc" oh gosh darn heck.

With that jean luc walks away into the bridge.

Spicer Lovejoy ( whispers ) oh shoot.

Voice FIRE

all of a sudden a crew member fires the rocket into the air.

An Officer sees jean luc walking into the bridge.

The officer" sir sir you cannot go through here so you cannot go through here.

Both jean luc and spicer Lovejoy walks to bridge to get to the other side.

Bruce ismay" yes yes splendid

Bruce ismay looks at the aft boat deck to see people running around.

First officer Murdoch" prepare to lower.

With that Bruce ismay climbs into the lifeboat

First officer Murdoch" ready on the left.

The first officer sir sees ismay on the boat who just looks at him and signs.

First officer Murdoch" take them down.

With that the boat begins to lower with ismay onboard

First officer Murdoch" keep it steady both sides together study keep it steady

Ismay looks up as the boat lowers


	14. Chapter 14

Shows second officer lightoller taking Michelle away from Irving

Michelle" please Daddy.

Irving" I'll be fine.

Second officer lightoller" take her

Irving" don't you worry

Second officer lightoller puts Michelle into the boat with Miriam

Michelle" Daddy get in the boat.

Irving" it's goodbye for a little while only for a little while.

Piri piri sees Michelle crying for her father fearing for him.

Irving" tell me another boat for Daddy's this boats for the mommies and the children you mommy's hand and be a good little girl

Piri piri" I am not going without you.

Harvey" no you have to go now.

Piri piri" how Harvey.

Harvey" Get into the boat piri.

Piri piri" no Harvey.

Harvey" yes get on the boat.

All of a sudden jean luc appears.

Jean luc" yes get into the boat piri.

The yellow bird looks at jean in with a scared look on her face.

Jean luc" my God look at you you look a fright here.

The squrrel takes Piri piris blanket and gives it to Harvey and jean takes his tux jacket revealing two jackets and he puts his first jacket around Piri piri and puts his hands around her side of the face cuasing her to back away.

Miriam will pray for you just afraid for you darling

Harvey" go on I'll get the next one.

Piri piri" no not without you.

Harvey" I'll be alright listen I'll be fine I'm a Survivor alright don't worry about me now go get on.

Jean luc" I have an arrangement with lobster on the other side of ship Harvey and I can get on safely both of us.

Harvey" see I got my own boat to Catch

Jean luc" now hurry there almost full

All of a sudden cheif Officer Wilde grabs piri piri.

Chief officer wilde" step aboard Miss

Jean luc" come on hurry .

Chief officer wilde" step aboard please.

Irving" Daddy's good girl alright

Cheif officer wilde" step Lively step back keep back I saying

All of a sudden piri piri grabs Harvey's hand and the hold there hands but then let go.

( Songs plays unable to stay unwilling to leave film version )

Cheif Officer Wilde" and lower away.

All of a sudden the boat budges cuasing passenger's to gasp but begins to lower into the water.

Jean luc" you're a good liar.

Harvey" almost as good as you.

Chief officer wilde" easy now and lower away.

Harvey" there's there's no arrangement is there?

Jean luc" oh there is not you'll benefit much from it.

Harvey just looked at the squrrel.

Jean luc" I always win Harvey one way or another.

Harvey just looked at jean realising that he isn't going to board a lifeboat with that he just look down at piri piri knowing this could be the last time they'll ever see each other.

In the boat piri piri just looked up at Harvey and looked at the pullies on the davits and Piri piri just looked at Harvey but then looked at crew members in the boat yelling and looked at Michelle crying and waving goodbye to her father Piri piri just then looked at at harvey.

All of a sudden a rocket goes off behind Harvey

Unable to separated from Harvey piri piri just got up from her seat and moved across the boat ready to jump off.

Harvey" PIRI

All of a sudden piri piri and jumps off the boat and grabs on the railing in the foward promanade deck a passenger grabs on her to pull her back on.

Jean luc" stop her.

Harvey" PIRI what are you doing.

The passengers pull her back on the sinking Titanic once on she runs into the promanade deck towards the first class entrance.

Harvey" NO

With that Harvey runs to the first class entrance run across crowds of people.

At the promanade deck piri piri just ran through crowds of people to get to the first class entrance.

At the boat deck first class entrance

Harvey just runs into the first class entrance and runs down the grandstaircase piri piri sees him running down the staircase and runs to him

Harvey" piri

The two just hug with piri crying and Harvey angrily kissing her.

Harvey" you're so stupid what are you do that huh ( kisses piri ) you're so stupid Piri ( kisses her again ) why did you why did you do?

Piri piri" you jump I jump right?

The blue bird just smiled upon hearing that.

Harvey" right.

The two just kissed

Piri piri" oh God I couldn't go I couldn't go Harvey.

Harvey" it's okay we'll think of something

Unaware jean luc was looking at the couple on the top of the balcony

Lovejoy sees them a pulls jean luc away the just walked to the entrance but all of a sudden jean luc goes into Lovejoy suit jacket and grabs Lovejoy's gun and runs to the staircase

Harvey sees that jean luc has a gun and pushes piri piri out of the way

Harvey" come on move.

All of a sudden

BANG

Jean luc fires around that hits a peice of the banister.

Harvey and Piri piri run to another flight of stairs to get away from Jean luc

Harvey" come on move

As jean luc runs down the stairs the squrrel slips on a piece of the banister but gets up and picks up the gun

At b deck

Harvey and Piri piri just run to another flight of stairs

Harvey" come on.

All of a sudden

BANG

jean luc fires another round but it hits a pole.

Piri piri AAHH

The two just run down flights of stairs deck after deck

Jean luc" Ggrrr

The squrrel just ran down the stars and pushes a passenger out of the way.

Jean luc" move

The passenger" ah.

All of a sudden

BANG

The squrrel fires a round into the flooding stairwell

Piri piri ahh

Soon the bird couple made it to d deck were it was flooding were they jump into the water.

Harvey" come on come on piri.

As Harvey Piri were rushing through the water to get to the dining room jean luc makes it to d deck as well

All of as sudden

BANG

Fires a round near the couple unleashing a small explosion of water next to them

Piri piri" AH

Harvey" move come on.

As the squrrel runs down the stairs he slips alittle and fires a round

BANG

Jean luc"Ggrrr

BANG

Harvey" move Piri.

Jean luc" Ggrr.

The squrrel runs into the water

BANG

Harvey" GO.

Harvey and Piri piri run into the dinning room.

Bang

The round hits a window.

The squrrel tries to shoot but sees he's out of bullets.

( Song ends )

Jean luc" AAHH.

All of a sudden there's a large rumbling noise.

Jean luc" I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME TOGETHER.

Shows Harvey and Piri in the first class dining room running away from Jean luc.

At the staircase jean luc just got out of the water up the staircase and sees the entire area flooding and begins to realize something upon realising he just began luaghing

Spicer Lovejoy sees this as he walks down the stairs.

spicer Lovejoy" what could possibly be funny?

Jean luc" I put the diamond in the coat AND I PUT THE COAT ON HER.

At the ships galley

Both Harvey and Piri piri run down stairs to hide from Jean luc.

Harvey" come on

The bird couple just ran down the stairs and just hide.

In the dining room chairs and plates just began to float as the dining room was now flooding with water.

All of a sudden

Both Harvey and Piri heard the sound of a of a little boy screaming and crying they look into a flooding hallway to see a kid all alone screaming and crying.

Harvey just looked at piri piri.

Piri piri" we can't leave him.

Harvey just look to see water now pouring down the stairs.

Harvey" all right come on.

With that both Harvey and Piri piri runs toward the screaming kid and they Harvey picks up the kid but sees the that water pouring Thought a door that is about ready to bust.

Both Harvey and Piri piri run to see another rush of water

Harvey" go back.

As the bird couple go back the kids father appears and sees Harvey and Piri piri with his kid and he yells at Harvey in Czech the Czech father grabs the kid and pushes Harvey against the wall and runs to were the door is

Seeing what he's doing both Harvey and Piri piri shout at the man that's it's the wrong way

All of the door bust open and a huge wave of water sweeps them off there feet

The kid and his father scream as they are washed away.

Piri piri AH.

Both Harvey and Piri piri run into another hallway as they run from a wall of water thundering behind them.

All of a sudden they are swept off there feet as they are washed away by the rush of water

Piri piri" HARVEY.

All of a sudden they are slam into the gate

Harvey" groans

The blue bird sees a stairwell and grabs on the the hallway rail and struggles to get to the stairwell.

Harvey" this way.

Both Harvey and Piri piri struggle to get to the stairwell

Once there

Harvey" give me your hand.

Piri piri gives Harvey her hand and pulls her infornt of him

And Harvey pushes her and himself up the staircase.

Once they went upstairs they saw that there was a gate locked.

Piri Piri" Oh god.

The couple try to open the gate but turn to see the water rising towards them.

Harvey" HELP.

The couple try to open the gate.

All of a sudden the water touches the bottom of there feet

Both Harvey and Piri piri HELP .

As the hallway begins to flood a steward runs to get to the stairs.

Harvey" Wait sir sir open the gate please.

Piri piri" help us please.

Harvey" please.

The steward just began to go upstairs but stops.

The Steward" bloody hell

With that the steward just got out his keys and trys to unlock the gate.

Harvey" come on come on.

Piri piri" come on.

Harvey" go go.

The steward sees the keys arnt unlocking the gate.

The steward" oh Jesus.

Piri piri" please hurry.

Harvey" come on.

All of a sudden there's an explosion of electrical sparks scaring the steward cuasing him to drop the keys into the water.

The steward" I'm sorry I dropped the keys.

With that the Steward goes to the stairs.

Both Harvey and Piri piri WAIT.

The steward leaves Harvey and Piri piri.

Piri piri" no way please get more help no.

Harvey goes underwater to look for the keys and sees them and reaches for them and all then get grabs the keys and goes up into the surface.

Harvey gasp I got them which one is it piri?

Piri piri" I see the sharp one try to Sharp one hurry Harvey.

Underwater Harvey struggles to unlock the gate.

Harvey" oh no I won't go in.

Piri piri" hurry Harvey.

Shows the key in the lock.

Harvey" it's stuck it's stuck.

The water begins to reach there faces.

Piri piri" hurry Harvey.

Shows Harvey turning the lock.

Piri piri" hurry.

The two scream as the water reaches there faces.

All of a sudden Harvey unlocks the gate.

Harvey" I got it I got it it's go piri.

Harvey opens the gate they were now free.

Piri piri goes under a pipe and turns to see Harvey's not with her.

Piri piri"HARVEY HARVEY?

All of a sudden Harvey appaers from the other side of the pipe.

Piri piri" COME ON.

Harvey goes underneath the pipe

Harvey" move move.

Both Harvey and Piri piri run up the stairs.

At the very front of the promanade deck water was pouring in flooding the area people around were screaming

At the boat deck crew members were getting a collapsible boat off the officers quarters.

Crew member keep on rockin put the oars in place

The crew set oars on were the collapsble would slide down.

All of a sudden Dade claire and foo appear amongst the crowd.

Voice women and children only damn you.

Shows the crew members pushing the collapsible boat into the edge.

First officer Murdoch" hold it HOLD IT.

All of a sudden the oars snap and the collapsble lands hard into the deck.

The first officer runs towards stairwell.

Voice" connect the falls connect the falls.

Officer murdoch sees the water is flooding the bottom of the stairwell.

First Officer Murdoch" get these davits Cranked in get the falls hooked up.

At the first class entrance

Jean luc runs out of the first class entrance all of a sudden a passenger bumps into him but jean luc runs to the front were the collapsble boat is with the sound of the ship rumbling as he runs to see crowds of passenger's wanting to get to the lifeboat.

Voice" stay back.

All of a sudden there's a sound of a little girl crying

The little girl" help me

Jean luc turns to see a little girl crying in a corner but jean luc runs to the boat.

At a stairwell

Harvey and Piri piri run up the stairs to get to the upper decks with the loud rumbling sound happening

Harvey" keep going up.

The two just continue to run up the stairs.

At the foward boat deck water was now flooding the windows of the enclosed promanade deck and the people in the promanade struggling to get to the stern.

Unkown officer" stop pushing.

All of a sudden a passenger falls off the boat deck into the water.

The passenger" ahhh ( splash )

Unkown officer" stay back stay back.

Foo" will you give us a chance to live you limey bastard?

Unkown officer" ill shoot any man who tries to get past me get back.

Foo" bastard.

All of a sudden jean luc appears the officer aims his gun at jean.

Unkown officer" get back.

Jean luc" we had a deal.

All of a sudden the officer grabs his money out of his pocket and throws it at jean dollar bills litter the deck.

Unkown officer" Your Money can't save you any more the it could save me get back

The officer pushes jean back into the crowd.

Voice" women and children only.

All of a sudden a passenger tries to climb past the officer to get into a boat upon seeing it

BANG

The passenger falls to the floor dead

Voice" stop pushing hey get back

All of a sudden a passenger begins to push foo towards the officer

All of a sudden

BANG

The officer shoots foo in chest passenger's and Claire scream as he falls to the ground.

Claire" FOO.

Shows foo with blood coming out of his mouth.

Claire" no no Foo YOU BASTARD.

With that the fox just began crying.

The officer just saw blood moving towards the front of the ship and just look at the officers and crew who just glaired at him.

Then he saw officer wilde.

All of a sudden the officer salutes officer wilde

The cheif Officer just looked at him.

All of sudden the officer stops saluting puts the gun up to his head.

Chief officer wilde" no will.

All of a sudden.

BANG

The officer shoots himself and he falls off the deck into the water the body just floated in the water

Upon seeing this jean luc just walks back.

Cheif Officer Wilde" stand back damn you Stand Back damn you.

At the other side

The crew were pushing another collapsible boat a passenger screams as the boats falls off the officers quarters and land upside down.

At the corner

Jean luc sees the crying girl and picks her up and goes into the crowd.

Jean luc" I have a child I have a child.

Chief officer wilde" clear a path here.

Jean luc" please I have a child please I'm all she has in the world

Cheif Officer Wilde" go

With that jean luc takes the kid to the boat

Chief officer wilde" step back step back I say women and children only

Jean luc puts the child into the boat.

A women" here give her to me.

The squrrel gives the lady the child all of a sudden jean luc climbs on to the lifeboat.

Jean luc" her give her to me.

The women give jean back the child.

The child just cry's.

Jean luc" There there.

At the first class smoking room.

Harvey and Piri piri run past a Brandy cart moving towards the front.

The couple just ran until piri piri sees somebody standing near the fireplace.

Piri piri" wait wait wait mr Andrews?

Thomas Andrews slowly turns to see Piri piri.

Thomas Andrews" oh piri.

The yellow bird just walks to Thomas Andrews.

Piri piri" won't you going to make a try for it?

Thomas Andrews" i am sorry that i didn't built you a strong ship young piri.

Ship rumbles.

Harvey" it's going fast we have to move.

Thomas Andrews" wait.

All of a sudden Thomas Andrews just grabbed his life jacket and gives it to piri piri.

Thomas Andrews" good luck to you piri.

Piri piri" and to you.

Both Thomas Andrews and Piri piri just hug and then they stopped hugging

With that Harvey and Piri piri run to the revolving door with piri piri looking back at Thomas Andrews and then they run into the revolving door taking them to another area leaving Thomas Andrews alone who just stood there


	15. Chapter 15

At the grandstaircase Promenade deck Steward with lifejackets was walking towards Benjamin Guggenheim

The promanade deck steward" mr Guggenheim these are for you Mr Guggenheim

Benjamin Guggenheim" no thank you we have dressed in our best and we're preparing to go down as gentlemen.

All of a sudden theres a loud creaking noise.

Benjamin Guggenheim" but we would like a brandy

At the front boat deck

Officer ligthtoller was yelling out orders trying to connect the ropes to the boat that was upside down

All of a sudden turns around to see the ships bridge beginning to flood but then a third class women holding a baby walks to him

The women" Capitan captain should I come please

But the captain just turned around and walked towards the flooding bridge all a sudden a crew member with a lifejackets runs to him.

The crew member"captain Captain sir.

But captain Smith just turned the life jacket away

Soon captain Smith just entered the bridge as it's flooding with water but then captain Smith just walked into the wheelhouse and then he grabs the door and closes the door behind him.

Elsewhere

The band had just finished playing a song but go in fear as they were seeing what's happening around them and people were beginning to panic and run to the back of the ship.

Wallace Hartley"right that's it then.

Band member number 1"goodbye Wally good luck.

Band member number 2" goodbye Wallace.

Wallace Hartley" so long old chap.

The band just left leaving Wallace all alone but the Wallace Hartley just took his violin and began playing a song

( The song nearer my God to thee )

Upon hearing the song another violinist walks towards Wallace and begins to play the song with him and other band members walks back to them and begin playing the song.

At the bridge captain Smith was locked in the wheelhouse walking towards the ships wheel as water was beginning rise against the Windows.

At the first class smoking room Thomas Andrews was setting the clock on top of the fireplace was as whine and sprit glasses were sliding and falling to the floor Thomas Andrews just lowered his head in sadness

In a state room isador and ida Straus were in bed holding on to each other as water was flooding there stateroom.

In a third class room a mother was telling her two children a story in bed.

The mother" and so they lived happily together 300 years in the land of Tir na nog land of internal Youth and beauty.

The two children fall asleep in there bed .

In piri piris room a painting just floated in the water.

The band continue to play the song as people begin to scream and panic

Water was now flooding bridge and the boat deck.

Dade was untying foos life jacket sence Foo is dead.

More Water was pouring into the bridge.

Voice" she's sinking.

People scream.

Chief officer Wilde"there's no time cut those Falls cut them cut them if you have to.

Crew member"I need a knife I need a knife.

At the other side officer ligthtoller was yelling trying to free the upside down lifeboat.

Elsewhere

Dade takes the foos life jack and puts it on as water begin rushing down his feet and the water washes foos body away.

All of a sudden the bridge begins to go under at water begins to flood the forward boat deck.

Cheif officer Wilde" cut those Falls cut those bloody Falls.

Dade opens up his pocket knife and begins cutting the ropes.

In the boat Jean holds on to the crying Little girl.

All of a sudden the bridge goes underwater

Jean luc moves back a little In the boat

Dade just continue to cut the ropes to free the life boat.

At the other officer ligthtoller struggling with the upside down life boat

At the grandstaircase people panic and scream as water begins to flood the staircase Benjamin Guggenheim just looks in shock as the water was coming towards him

At the boat deck people panic and jump into the water as others run from the water that was chasing them.

Soon the band stops playing the song as water was coming towards them.

( Song ends )

Wallace Hartley"gentleman it's been a privilege playing with you tonight.

At the wheelhouse the bridge was underwater and water as pressing against the Windows captain Smith was holding on to the ships wheel

The captain just begin just looked in fear as we breathes heavily.

All of a sudden the water burst in Windows shatter and water comes into the wheelhouse captain Smith clings to the ships wheel as the water engulfs him captain Smith drowns and dies at the wheel house.

( Song plays death of Titanic film version )

People begin struggling as water floods the forward boat deck

Dade cuts the last fall but falls into the water.

On the boat Jean lucs grabs one of the funnel cables all of a sudden the boats tips over people scream as the are spilled into the sea.

People scream and struggle to hold onto the railing on top of the officers quarters

Jean luc" back

The squirrel just pushes people back out of the boat to keep it from tipping over

All of a sudden water reaches base of the first funnel

From the as the bow goes down people are running to the stern many jumping into the water at the stern the propellers began to show

At the aft promanade deck

Both Harvey and piri piri were running through the crowd and just look at what was going on.

Harvey"we have to stay on the ship as long as possible come on

Shows the front of the ship sinking deeper people scream

At the grandstaircase people were struggling to swim people break though Windows all of a sudden a third class passenger grabs and holds on to the cherub statue.

At the area were the aft mast is

Harvey"this way over the rail

Both Harvey and piri piri climb over the rail Harvey jumps into another deck

Harvey"come on jump.

Piri piri jumps and the two run to the stern

At the grandstaircase

Irving reaches the top of the staircase and holds onto a pole people scream as they try to swim or hold on to anything

all of a sudden the honor and glory clock goes underwater

All of a sudden windows on the boat deck shatter and more water pours into the grandstaircase and people are sucked in

Outside

Dade is sucked into a window but the window goes under the rabbit grabs onto the top of the railing and he pulls up and he let's go and begins to swim away.

At the aft well deck

Harvey and piri piri were on a crane

Harvey"I got you jump.

All of a sudden piri piri jumps off the crane and falls into the well deck nearly face plating her face the baker helps her up.

The baker"I got you miss.

Piri piri" harvey?

All of a sudden Harvey appears.

Harvey"come on.

At the officers quarters

Jean luc was struggling to keep people of the boat there were a few people in the life boat pushing people back into the water

Jean luc"back.

Dade was now trying to swim away from the choas

In a upside down life boat second officer ligthtoller struggles to climb on

all of a sudden there was a sound of cables snapping and large splashes the cables were from the ships forward funnel

All of a sudden the last two cables snap off and the funnel begins to fall

Jean luc looks as the funnel was collapsing and falling to the port side the funnel makes a loud metal groaning noise as it falls to the port side

Dade was trying to swim away but all of a sudden the rabbit hears people screaming the rabbit turns to see the funnel falling right on top of him.

Dade" AAHHH.

all of a sudden the funnel hits the water and lands right on top of Dade crushing and killing him instantly and the funnel create a wave sweeping away the two lifeboats

And then the funnel begins to sink below the surface of the water a man climbs on top of Jean lucs boat.

Jean luc" no you'll swamp us.

The squirrel pushes the guy back into the water.

At the well deck

Harvey and piri piri were rustling through the panicking crowd

Voice"nobody panic.

Both Harvey and piri piri climb the stairs that lead to the back of the ship.

Passenger"yea thougth I walk to the valley shadow of death

Harvey"you want to walk a little faster through that Valley there?

At the grandstaircase

Irving just holds on to the pole all of a sudden the dome implodes glass shattress a water begins to pour down on the Grand staircase people scream and then the grandstaircase goes under Irving and others die at the grandstaircase

At a hallway a rush of water bust down doors

At the water a lifeboat rows a away as the ships propellers begin to rise out of the water .

At the very back a man jumps off the stern and falls into the water ( splash )

People just began to gather at the stern

Harvey and piri were walking to the back but look at the side of the ship to see people jumping into the water

A lady screams as she falls off the ship into the water and another person jumps in with her.

Father Thomas byles"holy Mary Mother of God pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death amen Hail Mary full of grace Lord is with thee

Harvey"this way.

The bird couple walk under the ships docking bridge as the struggling to get to the very back.

Shows the ships rudder and propellers rising to the sky.

At the very back

Harvey"come on come on.

Harvey and piri piri arrive at very back of the ship the same place were piri piri attempted suicide two days ago

Shows the propellers rising to the air.

Father Thomas byles"I saw a new Heaven and a new Earth the first Heaven and the first Earth that passed away and there was no more sea

Piri piri" ah ah

Piri piri just looked at what was happening and looked to see a mother holding on to her child.

Women's voice" help me

The mother"it'll be over soon it'll all be over soon.

The yellow bird then looks to see Claire holding on with a tear coming down her cheek the fox was scared of the situation she was in

Father Thomas byles"and he shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and God himself shall be with them

The yellow bird just looked to see were she's at and realizes where she's at.

Piri piri"Harvey this is where we first met.

Harvey just looked at piri at piri piri but then he kissed her on the forehead they both continue to hold on.

Father Thomas byles"and God shall wipe away all the tears from their eyes and there shall be no more death neither shall be sorrow or crying neither shall there be any more pain the former world has passed away.

At the first class lounge Underwater a dead Body of a women just slowly began sinking

At a ships galley a plates begin to slide off there shelves and began falling to the floor shattering upon impact.

At a lifeboat fifth officer Lowe sees the ships stern up in the air.

Fifth officer Lowe" bloody pull faster and pull

The stern of the ship had risen up into the air the propellers were in the sky

At the very back people scream as they begin to slide down the deck

At the promanade deck people scream as the slide down the deck along with some deck chairs

At the ships galley plates fall of there's shelves and into the floor shattering upon impact

At a stateroom a bed and furniture slide and move violently

At the promanade deck

A man holds on to fee

The man"hang on Miss fee

All of a sudden the man let's go of fee and she slides down the deck.

Fee" HHHEEEELLLPPPP.

fee screams as she slides down the deck

As the stern rises to the air people slide down objects slide and crashes and people jump into the water at a really high Angle.

At the very back a man climbs over the railing and jumps into the water at a really high Angle

The baker climbs over the railing and sees a man jump off but all of a sudden the man hits a one of the propeller blade as he falls into the water

Upon seeing this the baker takes a thing of brandy and starts drinking it.

Women's voice" HELP.

Harvey" hold on real tight

Both Harvey and piri piri continue to hold on for dear life.

In a lifeboat

Ruth was just looking in horror as the world's greatest ship was sinking right in front of her and hearing the screams of those on the ship as well as seeing people sliding down or jumping of the ship into the water

Molly brown"God almighty.

In another lifeboat

Bruce ismay just looked but then turned away the ship sinks ignoring the screams of those still on board.

In the generator room me struggle to keep the lights on.

Cheif engineer Joseph Bell" keep those Breakers in keep them in.

A engineer struggles to keep the brakes in but all of a sudden the breakers all of a sudden the breakers malfunction and the engineer screams as he is electrocuted.

Outside as the stern as in the air

All of a sudden all of the lights go out and people scream the ship makes a loud groaning noise

All of a sudden the hull between the third and fourth funnels begins cracking

At the area next to the third funnel Spicer Lovejoy trys to hold on he had blood running down on his face but all of a sudden the floor boards next to began to bend break split

Spicer Lovejoy just holds on but sees the railing creaking and breaking

In the first class smoking room the room just begins to destroy it's self

The ship was beginning to break in half All of a sudden there's a small explosion.

Spicer Lovejoy just struggles to hold on as the the break area gets bigger and bigger all of a sudden passengers scream as they fall into the gap and then Spicer Lovejoy falls in.

All of a sudden the ship breaks in half and the stern begins to fall.

At the very back piri piri and Harvey scream as the stern falls as the ship breaks in half the stern falls into the water

Everyone AAAHHHHH.

All of a sudden the stern falls and crashes into the water the rudder and propellers slam into the water.

Everyone Ah Ah

The stern slams into the ocean.

Piri piri"oh uh

The Titanic has broken in half

All of a sudden the ships last two funnels fall off there bases the fourth funnel land on the port side boat deck while the third funnel falls into the water .

All of a sudden water pours into the area were the ship broke in half

Soon the rudder and propellers rise out of the water once again

Both Harvey and piri piri begin to hold on.

As the bow sinks below the waves the stern rise out of the water and the bow pulls the stern up into the air people begin to slide down the deck

Harvey"we have to move.

Harvey just begins to climb the railing

The stern just rises into the sky.

More people slide down deck as beginning to fall

Piri piri just beginning to scream.

Harvey"give me your hand I'll pull you over come on give me your head and give me your hand.

Harvey just grabs piri piris hand and begins to pull her over the railing.

People scream as the begin to fall

Harvey" I got you I Won't Let Go come on I got you.

The stern was now vertically in the air.

Piri piri"what's happening Harvey?

Harvey"I don't know I don't know.

All of a sudden the stern stops moving and just hang vertically in the air and stood still.

Harvey" hold on

Piri piri" Harvey.

Harvey" piri piri.

Voice"help me please somebody help me please.

People scream as the fall hitting objects and the docking bridge.

One man screams as he falls of the ship and into the water.

Another man at the very back let's go and screams as falls.

Another passenger lands on a pile of people holding on.

At the very back were Harvey and piri piri were Claire was under them was holding on for dear life heavily breathing

Piri piri just looked at her in shock.

All of a sudden Claire let's go.

Claire AAAHHHHHH

Claire screams as she falls to her death.

The scared yellow bird turns to see the baker next to her looking down

Voice"please help help help help

Women screams

All of a sudden the yellow bird hears cracking and notices that they are going down as people struggling to hold on.

All of a sudden the stern the final half of the ship begins to sink.

Harvey"this is it.

The final half of the Titanic just begins to sink below the waves all of a sudden the aft mast just goes under.

Piri piri" oh God oh God oh God

Harvey"hold on.

Piri piri" oh God.

All of a sudden a passenger holding on to the flag pole let's go and falls and hits the docking bridge before hitting the water.

Soon the propellers go under.

People at the very back try to hold on but some let go.

Harvey"the ship is going to suck us down take a deep breath when I say.

The water gets close to the docking bridge.

Harvey"kick for the surface and keep kicking do not look on my hand.

All of a sudden the rudder goes under and the docking bridge goes under all the people were in the water now.

Harvey"we're going to make it Piri trust me.

Piri piri"I trust you

Soon The name Titanic begins to go under.

Both and piri piri see the water is getting closer to them.

Harvey"ready ready now.

Piri piri gasp and takes a deep breath.

( Song ends )

All of a sudden very back were Harvey and piri piri are at sinks below the surface of the Atlantic ocean and the flagpole goes under as well

Underwater

Both Harvey and piri piri struggle as the Titanic disappears into darkness.

Harvey just grabs piri piri trying to hold on to her but all of a sudden harvey accidentally let's go of piri piri and the two are separated.

At the surface

People shoot up gasping and screaming

All of a sudden piri piri shoots up and gasp upon she reaches the suface

Piri piri" gasp Harvey Harvey Harvey.

Everywhere piri piri looked people were screaming and trying to swim.

Piri piri Harvey Harvey

In the Atlantic hundreds of people were screaming drowning or swimming


	16. Chapter 16

The Titanic was gone In the ocean people just screamed and people struggle to grab on to things two people fought over a barrel

Piri piri was just struggling to swim looking for Harvey

Piri Piri" Harvey Harvey?

All of a sudden a mad struggling to swim grabs piri and and pushes her under trying to drown her

Piri piri" no

The guy pushes under water again

Piri piri" gasp Harvey

All of a sudden Harvey swims to the man who's trying to drown piri to save himself

Harvey" piri get off her get off her.

The man continues to hold on to piri with no other choice Harvey punchies the man a few times until the man let's go of piri piri and knocks the man unconscious.

Piri piri" Harvey .

Harvey" Swim piri I need you to swim.

With that Harvey grabs piri by her life jacket and the two just continue to swim past people who were struggling to swim and people who are already dead.

Harvey" keep swimming.

Piri piri" it's so cold.

Harvey" swim piri.

The two birds just swim towards a peice of oak paneling.

Harvey" come on here keep swimming.

Soon the birds reach the oak paneling harvey and piri just begin to climb on to the oak paneling as they the climb on but all of a sudden the unbalanced oak paneling tips over and the two fall back into the water

Piri piri" uh Ahh

Harvey puts it back into the water.

Harvey" here get on it get on top

The yellow bird just climbs back on and Harvey just saw that the oak paneling can only support one person he just swamed to that one side and just held on just floating next to piri piri

Harvey"you'll be alright now you'll be alright now.

Women's voice " OH GOD .

Across from were Harvey and piri piri were was Chief Officer Wilde holding onto a broken deck chair was blowing his whistle.

Cheif Officer Wilde"return the boats.

The Cheif Officer just continue to blow his whistle.

Harvey"the boats are coming back for us piri hold on just a little bit longer

Cheif officer wilde" return the boats

Harvey" they had to row away from the suction but they all be coming back.

Women" come back for God's sake.

Man"please

Women" help us.

Man" help us.

In a lifeboat

Molly brown and Ruth Dewitt bukater were in a life boat with Molly wanting to go back to rescue survivors from the wreck site

Quartermaster Robert Hichens" you don't understand if we go back they'll swamp the boat they'll pulls right down I am telling you.

Molly brown" knock it off you're scaring me come on girls grab an oar let's go.

Quartermaster Robert Hichens are you out of your mind were in the middle of the North Atlantic now do you people want to live or do you want to die

Molly brown just looked to see that nobodys supporting her.

Molly brown" I don't understand the one of you what's the matter with you it's your man out there plenty of room for more.

Quartermaster Robert Hichens" and there will be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face.

With that Molly Brown just stayed silent and sat down while Ruth just covered her ears trying to ignore the screams.

Elsewhere

A few lifeboats were Gathering around.

Being guided by fifth Officer lowe transferring passengers from on boat to the other

Fifth officer Lowe" now bring in your oars over there I'm tired of these two boats together as well don't make sure it's tied nice and tight.

The fifth Officer lowe just heard the screams.

( Women in the distance )" OH GOD.

Fifth officer Lowe" right listen to me that we have to go back I want to transfer all the women from this boat to that boat right now as quickly as you can please let's get some space there move forward and aft

With that they began to take people out of the boats

Elsewhere

In the water some people were slowly many others have already Died

Across form Harvey and piri piri cheif officer Wilde had died from hypothermia with the whistle still in his mouth

Harvey who was severely shivering from the cold just looked at the cheif officer then he turned back to piri piri.

Piri piri" it's getting quiet.

Harvey" it's going to take them a couple of minutes to get the boats organized I don't know about you but I intend to write a strongly-worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.

The yellow bird just looked at Harvey who's was shivering slowly dying from the cold freezing water.

Piri Piri"I love you Harvey.

The blue bird just looked at the yellow bird the blue bird just shivering.

Harvey"don't you do that don't you say your goodbyes not yet do you understand me?

Piri Piri"I'm so cold.

Harvey"listen piri you're going to get out of here you're going to go on we're going to make lots of babies are you going to watch them grow you're going to die in the old an old lady warm in her bed not here not this night not like this do you understand me.

Piri piri"I can't feel my body.

Harvey"winning that ticket piri What's the best thing that happened to me it brought me to you and I'm thankful for that piri I'm thankful.

The blue bird just got his arm out of the water and grabbed piri piris hand.

Harvey" you must you must you must do me the honor promise me that you'll survive and that you won't give up no matter what happens no matter how hopeless promise me now. I never go without.

The sadden yellow bird just just slowly nodded.

Piri piri"I promise.

Harvey"never let go.

The yellow bird just agreed.

Piri Piri"I'll never let go Harvey I'll never let go.

With that Harvey just kissed her hand and just smiled and he just begins blowing trying to keep them warm


	17. Chapter 17

In a lifeboat Fifth Officer lowe was and his crew were rowing closer to the wreck site right ahead of them were bodies of hundreds floating in the water.

Crew member"right ahead sir

Fifth Officer Lowe" OARS do you see any moving?

The crew just looked.

Fifth Officer Lowe" check the bring an oar up here.

The crew just looked at the bodies floating in the water to what looked like it looked like as if they were sleeping.

A crew member grabbed the bodies and takes a look at it then let's it go.

Fifth officer Lowe"check and make sure.

The crew member" these are dead sir.

Fifth officer Lowe"I'll give away ahead easy.

The crew just continue rowing there boat thought the hundreds of human Corpses floating in the water.

Fifth Officer Lowe" careful with your oars don't hit them.

The crew just try not to hit the bodies in the water.

Fifth Officer Lowe" IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE EVERYONE HEAR ME IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE.

the fifth Officer Lowe shines his light and sees a sad scene of a dead women holding her lifelss baby cuasing the the Fifth officer to choke up.

Fifth officer Lowe" we waited too long

The Fifth officer just looked at the Grimley site and just looks at the crew.

Fifth officer Lowe" WILL KEEP CHECKING THEM KEEP LOOKING IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE CAN ANYONE HEAR ME.

Elsewhere in the peice of oak paneling

Piri piri was looking up at the dark night sky with lots of stars just Softly singing a song still holding on to Harveys hand.

Piri piri" and it's up she goes up she goes

andthen she sees a light and here's a Garbled and slow voice and she slowly turns her head on her side as the light shines on her face and she hears officer Lowe's slow and garbled voice.

Piri Piri" Harvey.

The yellow bird just looks to see Harvey still in the water holding her hand and sees that Harveys eyes were closed and it looked as if he was sleeping and piri piri begin shake Harveys hand trying to wake him up

Piri piri" Harvey Harvey Harvey.

The yellow bird sees the boat rowing and hears officer Lowe garbled and slow voice.

Piri Piri" Harvey there's a boat Harvey.

The yellow bird just looked to see Harvey was not waking up but continues to shake his hand.

Piri Piri" Harvey Harvey ( shakes his hand a little violent ) Harvey

The yellow bird begins to whimper

Piri piri" Harvey there's a boat Harvey Harvey?

Then the bird just realized that Harvey is Dead having Sucummed to hypothermia.

Then the yellow bird looks to see the life boat rowing away from her piri piri just began to softly cry and just closed her eyes knowing the love of her life is gone and she just closed her eyes wanting to end it all but the her eyes shot open remembering the promise.

Piri piri" come back come back come back ( softly cries ) come back come back come back.

In the lifeboat.

Fifth officer Lowe " HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME

back on the oak paneling.

Piri Piri" come back come back.

The yellow bird just looked and grabbed Harveys hand that was holding on to her and she forcibly let's go of his hand

And with that Harveys body begins to sink below the surface of the water.

Piri Piri"I'll never let go I promise. ( kisses his hand )

Piri piri" just tearfully watched as Harveys lifeless body sinks and disappears into darkness.

After seeing Harvey vanished piri piri just sobbed but then she began to move from the oak paneling and the all of a sudden she falls back into the water.

Piri piri just begins to swim towards to were Officer Wildes deck chair were the whistle was still in the dead Officers mouth.

They yellow bird just struggles to swim in the freezing cold water and then she reaches the deck chair she climbs to it and grabs the whistle from Officer Wildes mouth and she begans to blow into the whistle blowing as loud as she could.

Elsewhere the lifeboat is just rowing through the wreck site the crew hear the sound of a whistle blowing.

Fifth officer Lowe" COME ABOUT.

piri piri just blows the whistle as a light shines on her face she just blowing the whistle

All of a sudden Elderly piri piris eyes shot wide open and the sound of the whistle fades away.

Elderly piri piri" 1,500 people went into the Sea when Titanic sank from underneath us there were 20 boats floating here by and only one came back one

Piri piris grand daughter Lizzie shedding a tear after hearing her grandmothers story while Cody and Jared just continue to listen.

Elderly piri piri"6 were saved from the water myself included 6 out of 1,500 afterwards the 700 people on the boat had nothing to do but wait wait to die with the loom boyfriend Absolution that would never come.

( Plays song A life so changed )

At dawn

In a life boat

Bruce ismay just looked a shamed.

In another life boat

A man just offers Jean luc so whiskey and witch the just took it and took a sip of it.

In another life boat

Both Molly and Ruth just held to each other with sad looks on there faces.

And in another life boat

Piri piri was wrapped in a blanket just look up in shock and sadness and all of a sudden she looks to see Fifth Officer Lowe waving a green Flaire

The lifeboats were rowing towards a ship that had four mast and one smoke stack.

In the lifeboat piri piri just slept but wakes up to see the letters on the ship

The ships name was the Carpathia

Onboard the Carpathia

Servents and maids were helping and taking care of the survivors

( End of song )

Jean luc was walking down the stairs.

The Carpahia Steward" oh sure I don't think you'll find any of your people down here it's all steerage

The squirrel just walked around the ships deck looking for piri piri walking past a women talking to a crew member

The women" his hair is reddish brown reddish brown reddish brown white beard.

And walked past another women talking to another crew member

The women"isn't there another passenger list.

The crew member" there is no other list.

The women"perhaps he's on another ship.

The crew member" we're doing all we can mam.

The women"there's gotta be another passenger list.

Jean luc just looked out into the ocean unaware piri piri was watching him with her hair covered up.

The squirrel turns in witch piri piri immediately turns away hoping he didn't see her.

Then Jean luc walks away with piri piri looking at him and the squirrel just walks away out of her sight.

Elderly piri piri"that was the last time I ever saw he married of course and an inherited Millions find the crash of 29 is interest hard and he put a pistol in his mouth that year or so I read.

On a rainy night the Carpathia had arrived to new York and piri piri just looked at the Statue of Liberty when a Steward walks towards her.

The Carpathia"can you tell your name please love?

The yellow bird just looked at the man.

Piri Piri" Beaks Piri Piri Beaks.

The Carpathia Steward thanks. ( Walks away )

The yellow bird just looks as the statue of liberty passes by her.

Me"I never found anything on Harvey there's no record there's no record of him at all.

Elderly" piri piri"no there would be with their and I never spoke of them of them until now. To anyone not even your grandfather.

Lizzie just sheds a tear.

Elderly piri piri" a woman's heart is a deep ocean of Secrets but now you know there was a man named Harvey beaks and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved I don't even have a picture of him exist now only in my memory.

The Elderly yellow bird just sheds a tear in Harveys memory.

Underwater

Two subs were exploring the very front of the sunken Titanic

Voice ( over the radio ) keldysh keldysh Mir 2 on our way to the surface

The two subs go up to the surface leaving the Titanic shipwreck in darkness


	18. Chapter 18

At night at the Atlantic not too far from the keldysh submarines had resurfaced and we're being brought back on board.

Jared"you know I have been saving this for when I found the diamond

Jared just smelled the piece of a candy bar he have in savings as a celebration for finding the heart of the ocean and he just throws into the ocean

Lizzie just looks at Jared

Lizzie" I'm sorry.

Jared" 3 years i thought of nothing except Titanic but I never got it I never let it in

( Plays a life so changed )

Jared just looks out into the ocean

( Shows the water splashing around )

At the back of the keldysh

Old piri piri in a white nightgown just slowly walked to the very back of the ship once she reached the back of the ship

The elderly bird just steps onto the railing and just Stands there looking down on the ocean

And then all of a sudden old piri piri opens up her hand to reveal the heart of the ocean

( Flashback )

On that Rainy Night on the Carpathia

Young Piri Piri feels something in her pocket and picks up what's in her pocket what came out of her pocket revealed The Heart of the Ocean much to the young birds shock

( End of flashback )

The elderly bird just closed her palm and then all of son old piri piri drops the necklace into the ocean

Old piri piri" ah

The necklace falls and hits the water and begins to sink below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean

The elderly bird Just Smiles and looks up and just lets out a huge breath of air

Underwater

The Heart of the Ocean just sinks Into Darkness the Atlantic Ocean

( Plays the dream the ending song )

In piri piris room

The elderly yellow bird just lied in bed with her eyes closed

We just look at pictures of when piri was an actress when she flew on a plane and when she wrote a horse at Santa Monica with one leg on each side

And it bed laid old Piri piri dying in her warm bed with her eyes closed as the elderly bird dies peacefully.

Piri piri is dies peacefully in her sleep

Everything goes dark

Underwater

In the Darkness bottom of the Atlantic ocean laid the broken bow of the Titanic shipwreck as we get closer and closer untill the spirit goes into the Promenade deck

And all of a sudden the Promenade deck comes back to life all the floor debris and the Damage disappears and Heaven's light shines down on the deck and deck chairs reappear

At the the first class entrance was a man who opens the door.

Inside was everyone who died . Fee . John Jacob Astor .The Band. Dade . Benjamin Guggenheim Isidor Ida Straus Mr Mrs beaks and. Michelle ( who waves ) . Claire . Foo . First Officer Murdoch. The unknown officer . Thomas Andrews. And they all were staring and smiling

And on top of the Grand staircase looking at the clock was Harvey beaks

And the spirit goes up to staircase

And Harvey turns around and smiles and reaches out his hand and the camera turns to reveal young Piri Piri who smiles at Harvey and the just stare at each other.

And all of a sudden both Harvey and piri piri kiss.

And everyone begins to clap and applaud for the reunited bird couple with Captain Smith just watching at first but then claps with the other passengers

And the camera goes up to see the beautiful Dome of the grand staircase Shining but then everything goes white then black and cuts out

THE END

( Memory of Bill Paxton 1955-2017 )


	19. Chapter 19

( song plays my heart will go on by Celine Dion )

a fanfic by Cody Wrasman

based on the movie Titanic by James Cameron

Based on Harvey beaks by CH greenblatt

Celine Dion ( sings) every night in my dreams I see you I feel you that is how I know you go on far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on.

Max Charles Madeleine Curry Angelina Walher Thomas Robison Andre Soglizzo CH Greenblatte Nicole Wedel Bernard Hill Jonathan Hyde Victor Garber Kathy Bates Kathy Najimy Suzy Amis Jared Wood and Cody Wrasman

Celine Dion (sings ) far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go.

Music by James Horner

Celine Dion ( sings ) near far were ever are you are I believe that the heart dose go once more you open the door and your hear in my heart and my heart will go and on love can touch us one time and last for a life time and never let go til were gone

cast

Max Charles as Harvey beaks

Madeleine curry as Piri Piri beaks

Anghelina Walher as Fee

Thomas Robinson as Foo

CH Greenblatte as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Scott Adsit as Irving beaks

Kerri Kenny Silver as Miriam Beaks

Kari Walgren as Michelle beaks

Jhonathan Hyde as J Bruce Ismay.

Bernard Hill as Captian Smith

Ewan Stewart as First officer Murdoch and Unknown officer

Jhonathan phillps as Second officer Ligthtoller

Loan Gurffudd as Fifth Officer Lowe

Edward Fletcher as Sixth Officer Moody

Mark Lindsey Chapmen as Chief Officer Wilde

Richard graham as Quatermaster Rowe

Pual Brigthwell as Quartermaster Robert Hichens

Ron Donachie as master of arms.

Craig Kelly as Harold Bride

Gregory Cooke as Jack phillps

Liam Tuohy as Chief Baker Joughin

James Lancaster as Father Byles

Reece P Thompson as Irish little boy

Laramie Landis as Irish Little Girl

Jari Kinnunen as Olaf Dahl

Dan Pettersson as Sven

Rebecca Klingler as Mother At Stern

Victor Garber as Thomas Andrews

Francis Fisher as Ruth Dewtte Bukater

David Warner as Spicer Lovejoy

Andre Soglizzo as Jean luc

Jonathan Evens Jones as Wallace Hartley

Eric Braeden as Jhon Jacob Astor

Charlotte Chatton as Madeleine Astor

Michale Ensign as Benjamin Guggenhelm

Bernard Fox as Colonel Archibald Gracie

Martin Jarvis as sir Cosmo duff Gordon

Rosalind ayers as Lucilie lady Duff Gordon

Scott G Anderson as Fredrick Fleet

Martin East as Reginald lee

Kathy Bates as Molly Brown

amber waddle and Alison waddle as Jeans crying girl

Oliver Paige as steward Barnes

terry Forrestal as chief engineer Joesuph bell

Derick lea as leading stoker Fred Berret

Sean Nepita as the Eleavator operator

Richard fox as steward number 1

nick meany as steward number 2

Kevin Owners as steward number 3

Mark Capri as steward number 4

Marc Cass as Hold steward 1

Pual Herbert as hold steward 2

Chris Byrne as stairwejll steward

Kathy Najimy as old piri piri

Jenaette Goldsten as irish mother

Jonny Rees as Carpathia Steward

matthew as kratz

Jared wood as himself

Cody Wrasman as himself

Suzy Amis as Lizzie Calvert

Mason Vaughn as Techno bear

Lez Meiman as Rooter

I Salonisti as first class band

Gaelic Storm as third class band

Celine Dion ( Sings ) love was when I love you one true time I hold you in my life will always go on Near far were ever you are I believe that the heart dose go on once more you open the door and your in my heart will and your here in my heart and my heart will go on on and on

flute solo

Celine Dion ( sings ) Your here Theres nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on we'll stay Forever this way you are safe in my heart will and My heart will go and on

Celine Dion humms the final part and then stops humming

( song ends )

another song plays Take her to sea mr Murdoch

Special Thanks to

Jared wood Liberty Haines Aloha for life and geust Ken Marschall and Don lynch

songs

My heart will go on my Celine dion

Alexzanders ragtime band by Irving Berlin

Waltz Blue Danube by Johnann Strauss

Nearer My God to thee by Sarah Flower Adams

in memorys of Bill Paxton James Horner Gloria Stuart and Terry Forrestal.

( song ends )

Titanic belongs to James Cameron and Paramount Pictures and 20th Centurty Fox And Ligthstorm Entertainment

Harvey beaks Belongs to CH Greenblatt


End file.
